Angels of mission
by XtopangelX
Summary: Kagome, please wake up..." Golden eyes stared at the woman on the hospital bed, praying silently for her "You know,I seduced you for your money but..."
1. prologue

Angels of mission

**Angels of missions**

Summary: This is kind of inspired by the Hong-Kong TVB drama serie Angels of mission. It won't have the same ending or couples! (Only things I didn't like…) And some characters.

Prologue: (Name in parentheses are the ones from the drama) (You'll notice that Dan does not have the same influence in my story! Yay!)

Safaia Tsuki: (Sam). She's the chef of the CTU (Counter-Terrorism Unit) department of the police force that has a string of unsuccessful relationships. She's 25 years old and has a very successful career much unlike her love life. She is very serious about work but can be your best friend outside of it. She has long straight elbow length black hair and brown eyes. She's tall and often found in a business suit (pants) and high heels. She is trained in martial arts.

Kagome Higurashi: (Fa). She's more of a tomboy grown-up than Safaia. She's a former CID (Crime Investigation Department) that will be chosen to go through a test, along with Sango, to become a CTU agent. She has not had a boyfriend in years, being more of an independent woman. She's 24 years old that's average height with mid-back wavy black hair and blue eyes. She is more of a casual attire girl but for CTU, she will have more strict clothing and heels. (Never really understood the need of heels in police in the serie…) She is also trained in martial arts.

Sango Taijiya: (Bowie). She's an average "preppy-tomboy-ish" girl that was new to the CID department until an exceptional performance on the field earned her the chance to be part of the CTU. She is very carefree and really doesn't care much for responsibilities until it is needed. She has had a lot of boyfriends but doesn't care much for less comfortable men. Until this one insistent man comes into her life. She's 23 years old and is of a smaller stature, with wavy shoulder length black hair and brown eyes. She pretty much dresses like an average young person but wears blouses and heels for work. She has gone through the training as her two friends.

Miroku Houshi: (Fai Chui). He's not class, he has no money, and he works as a parking valet for a big restaurant. He's kind, considerate and very much in love with Sango. When he first met her, she was on the job and he almost messed it up. She has no feeling for him and well, he does. He is very persistent. He's 24 years old and is tall with short black hair in a small dragon tail. He does not have common fashion sense, dressing in what his small sum of money can buy, often found in sandals.

Sesshomaru Taisho: (None, it doesn't fit with my story). He's Inuyasha's older half-brother and Naraku's full blooded twin. There is no long lost love between him and the younger one. He's Safaia's boyfriend, not before going through some obstacles though. He's very tall with silver hair and molten golden eyes, he's mysterious, goes by his own law and his 26 years old. He is a company's president so he is very well dressed.

Naraku Taisho: (Wallace). He is a professional bodyguard that is really mysterious. Not much is known about him, only that he is 26 years old and some minor details included his looks. He has long black wavy hair in a low ponytail and red eyes. He is also very tall and always dressed in a casual suit that is pressed and all.

Inuyasha Taisho: (Dan) He used to be a car shop's top sales but after a few incidents, he was fired, now he just drags himself around until he met up with Miroku, an ancient team mate during his school years. He works with Miroku now. He blames Kagome for making him lose his job while it was his own carelessness that did him in. He's arrogant, rude and the average jerks. He's tall with silver hair and golden eyes. Also dressed neatly when he was a sale, now he dresses very casual, but still better than Miroku. He is 23.

Summary:

Safaia, Kagome and Sango are three very different women with only one thing in common, their jobs. Somehow, they become as close as sisters. Watch them go through love, betrayal and many other obstacles as they fight to stay alive in the world.


	2. Chapter 1

Angels of missions

**Angels of missions**

XtopangelX: Remember this is only loosely based on the TVB Drama, it does NOT have the same beginning, ending, scenes even!

Disclaimer: Inuyasha and Angels of mission (The TVB drama) does not belong to me!

Chapter 1: First angel

Sun beams speared through white curtains, shining on a serene sleeping face. The peace was disrupted by an alarm clock ringing through the simple room. A hand shot out to stop the infernal noise, and eyes began to open to show a pair of sleepy bright blue eyes. The woman slowly rose and looked at her clock, '6 o'clock, time to prepare for work'

She stood up and made her way to her bathroom, closing her bedroom door behind her. Steam began to rise from the shower after she stepped in. After she finished with her shower, she came out of it and wiped the steamed mirror to look at her. She inspected her long wavy black hair and now vivid bright blue eyes.

She groaned, making her way to her wardrobe, in her room, after brushing her teeth and hair, to pull out a pair of loose jeans like black pants and a white tank top, after, she took a cream sport jacket out. She went to her armoire to take out a police issued gun and put it and its holster on. She grabbed a hair band and attached her hair. She put on a pair of comfortable running shoes. She grabbed her keys and headed out of her apartment, going towards the stairs; she ran down them and said hi to the security guard.

She went outside and spotted a dark green Toyota Camry in the parking lot. She went towards it and opened the door to the driver's side and got in. She buckled her seatbelt and went to work like every other day.

At the police station, she directed herself to the canteen to get herself a nice milk tea and bagel and went to her post. She is currently part of the CID team of the police task force. She looked around and felt her eyebrows starting to tick. Her coworkers were sleeping on their desks!

"Yes, this CID team is one of the best we have in the whole Tokyo task force and…" Her eyes widened, 'the higher ups were not supposed to be there until 3 today!' "Wake up you lazy heads!" she shouted low enough not to be heard by the officers outside but loud enough to wake the people at work fast enough. They all looked up at her wearily, she motioned for them to be silent and listen to the officers outside. They all immediately sprang up and fixed their desk, hid their food and everything else. They finished just in time as their higher ups entered the room.

"Sir Take! Inspector Ryu! Sir Miu!" They chorused at their entrance. All three nodded and went into Sir Take's office to talk. The team all gave sighs of relief at the sight. They all turned to the only woman in the said team and winced. She had on a look of pure annoyance. She made a sign for later and they knew they were in for it. But inside, they were glad; she took control of the situation again. She was the heart of the team, she kept it running, and they did not know what to do if she ever left the CID department.

Her name was Kagome Higurashi.


	3. Chapter 2

Angels of missions

**Angels of missions**

Chapter 2: The second angel

In a modern flat, a woman was laying on her bed, in a light sleep with an opened folder beside her. She slightly stirred when she felt the sun on her face. She slowly looked up and saw it was morning already. She looked around and sighed when she spotted a black man's business jacket on the chair of her room. She slightly opened the paper and wood door of her room and smelt eggs and bacons. She frowned, "Uryu?"

Slight movement from the kitchen made her go for the gun on her low dresser by her side but pulled back her arm when she saw a black head poke through the kitchen area. "Uryu, what are you doing here?"

Said black head smiled and walked towards her dressed in a white dress shirt and black slack with a pink apron on. Her frown deepened, "What are you doing here?" The man smiled "to cook you breakfast of course."

"How did you get in?" the woman asked, eyeing the plate in his hands. She did NOT give the man her keys, she never does. She watched as he pulled a replica from his pockets and furrowed her eyebrows. That's it! She made a quick grab for the gun and put in the always ready holster by her waist.

"Give it to me" she said calmly, and he extended the plate towards her. "No- the key" He snapped his down on her, "What?"

"I never give out my keys Uryu, give them to me." He frowned, but extended his key to her "Anything for you darling-" He puts down the plate on the table in the kitchen area when he reached it, and fished out two other replicas of her key from his shirt pocket and other pant pocket. Her eyes widened 'How- … Nevermind, should have known with men like him… too clingy.' "Uryu, is that all of them?" He nodded "Good, now get out of my flat." "WHAT?!" "We're through." "But-" Too late, she pushed him out of her house and closed the door. 'I have to change that lock, that's not all the keys he has.' She sighed, she grabbed the phone and dialled for work.

"Ryuka speaking."

"Sir? It's-"

"Oh hi detective, why are you calling me?"

"I'll be in later, there's small troubles here"

"Very well, do not make it a habit though."

"Of course not sir, goodbye"

"Oh great, now got to call the locks guy. Where's that number?"

"Hey Ken!"

"Hey lady, what is it this time?"

"A duplicated key, need another lock. Think you can make it digital?"

"Sure, but I can only come at four…"

"Very well, you have my key too anyways…"

"Too huh? That Uryu?"

"Yes… I'll just advise the security guard for now, I can't leave here knowing he still has keys."

"Okay, see ya"

"Goodbye"

"Oh loosen up would you! Bye!"

He hung up and left her wondering. She sighed and made one last call,

"Security control?"

"Yes?"

"I'm from 612, I need to have my flat under surveillance for the rest of the day until my metal worker comes to fix it up at four. If anyone comes by, stop them."

"Very well miss."

"Thank you and good day"

"Good day."

She sighed. She headed to her bathroom and went into the shower, she kept her gun in a compartment she had made by the soap box during the whole shower, you never know and then went to wash her face and brush her teeth and hair. She put on her make-up and went to her room to put on her pre-chosen clothes: a black business like suit with pants, with a pair of black heels. 'Why do we have to wear heels to fight crime? Not that I mind but still…' Shaking her head, she headed towards her vanity where she left her gun and holster and put it on. Grabbing some make-up, she applied beige eye-shadow and pinkish lipstick.

Grabbing her current keys, she made her way to the door, checking for any signs of Uryu, before making her way down the building to the parking lot. Looking around for a bit, she spotted her navy Mercedes Benz, and got in to get out of her building. She made her way to work, shaking her head, at the corner of her eyes; she spotted a silver car behind her and recognised it. She turned on the left and entered the parking of the CTU headquarters. The man behind the wheel of the silver car got out too and they nodded to each other.

She walked in the glass door of the building and saw a vast reception. 'Receptionists now? What is Tokyo police force going?' She walked towards the elevator and went to the top level, where her team was already gathered.

Yes her team, she was the head of the Counter-terrorist unit, the Madam, she kept here running and functional for whenever the country needed them,

She was Safaia Tsuki.


	4. Chapter 3

Angels of mission

**Angels of mission**

Chapter 3: The last angel

In a small apartment, a young woman was laying in her bed. She was musing over her last dysfunctional relationship. Sighing, she turned her head towards the clock, and saw it was 6 o'clock. 'I have to report to the CID department at 9 o'clock and I live at half an hour of the station. Got to be out of here at eight fifteen'

She slowly stood up, making her way to her shower, took it and got out of it. She brushed her teeth and hair, flossed her teeth and applied her light make-up. She went back to her room and saw her cell phone vibrating on her desk. She picked it up and saw the caller ID. Groaning, she flipped it open and closed it again, immediately ending the call. Shaking her head she made way to her kitchen area and took a bagel, cut it in two then popped it in the toaster. She turned around to get her cream cheese spread and set it on the counter. She made her way back to her room to get some clothes out. She picked a pink t-shirt and a pair of jeans out of her closet and put them on. She vaguely heard a pop from the kitchen, signalling that her bagel was ready.

She went to pick it up, and spread some of the topping on it and set it on a plate, making her way to the TV. She sat down on her love seat and opened the TV, slipping trough it. Spotting the time on one of the station, she decided it was time to continue with her routine. She set her plate in the sink and quickly washed it. Putting it on the rack, she went to her vanity and took out a hair band to tie her hair in a ponytail, keeping her black locks out of her face. Turning around, she took a pair of socks and a pair of running shoes that matched with her outfit.

She went down the stairs of the building after locking her door and headed towards her black Nissan Maxima and sat herself in her car. She spent thirty minutes getting to the station and five more trying to find her local.

While looking at the door numbers, she bumped into someone.

"Sorry"

"Sorry"

Both said at the same time, while they both were dusting off, she noticed that the woman in front of her was probably working here, so she'll probably know where C105 was.

"Hum, hi! Do you know where C105 is?"

The woman smiled at her, "You're the new girl right?"

"Huh yea?"

"Come, you'll be working with me, Oh! I'm Kagome by the way!"

"I'm Sango."


	5. Chapter 4

Angels of missions

**Angels of missions**

Chapter 4: The Taisho

"Listen up guys!" Kagome shouted when they got to the room. Hearing that, the five men sitting at the desk, sleeping again, immediately sit straight up and looked at her. "This is Sango, she's the newbie we were suppose to get understood?" "Yes Madam!" Kagome smiled when she heard the Madam part. She's no high ranking officer here but because of the influence she has here, she was granted that title by her friends. Though Sir Take still has the most power, even he was amused by this, and so were the higher up that does deigned coming here.

"Higurashi!"

"Uh Oh!" Kagome whispered, "Take care of her guys!"

She headed towards Sir Take's office, gulping already; Hakudoshi Take was no one to piss off.

"Sir Take!" She exclaimed, in a salute position.

"Higurashi" The rather short man with silver hair said

"Yes sir?"

"You met Sango Taijiya"

"Yes sir!"

"Very well!" Said Sir Take, smiling now, Kagome got scared.

"Sir?"

"You'll be the one showing her around understood!" Kagome sweat dropped but nodded anyways.

"Yes sir!"

"Very well, you're dismissed!"

Kagome saluted again before turning on her heels and went out the door, sighing after closing the door.

The five men and one woman looked at her expectantly. "What?!"

"What did Sir Take say?" Said a balding young man with black hair, at least, what's left of it and brown eyes, though slightly bulbous.

"Well, Jinenji, it seems that our newbie here will have to follow me around now!"

Sango sat there looking at the interaction between the two officers and slightly worried about what will be left of her sanity when she saw the reactions of the men around her at Kagome's words. 'What's so bad with her? Why are they all smirking?'

"Come Sango, it's about around ten right now. We have a briefing at ten thirty and we have a break at twelve before going on our current assignment."

"Current assignment? Are you guys working on a case right now?"

"You're lucky to have came between two missions, you won't be too lost. Now we have around half an hour before the briefing starts, I have time to show you around."

"Oh I know my way around here; I was a patrolling agent at this station before."

"Oh I know, but that's not what I was talking about. We have our own tables and things around here. We do not share with other departments. At least, not all, we do share with CID team B, as you know, we're team A. Anyways I'll show you to the CID only spots ok?"

"CID only?" Sango asked with a small smile "Sounds fun"

"Oh it is, don't worry. Did you there was a gym at the station?"

"Really?!" exclaimed a surprised Sango, while both were already on their way to said gym.

Half an hour passed and both women were sitting in the briefing room at the moment, with all the others officers of both CID teams. Sango looked over to her current six colleagues, who looked surprised at something.

"Guys? Are you okay?"

"Hm, oh yea, it's just that we're not used to having briefings or assignments with team B." Replied Jinenji and a young man with short black hair nodded.

"We don't work together usually; rumours are that Sir Take and Sir Kyo don't get along much. By the way, I'm Hojo." The stranger introduced himself, before turning towards Kagome and just stared at her. She turned around and turned over again before waving to a man that just walked in. He was tall with long black hair in a braid and blue eyes that matched Kagome's. He walked over and gave her slight one armed hug around the shoulders.

Sango leaned towards Jinenji and asked "Hey, what's the scoop with the three of them?"

"What do you mean?" asked a confused co-worker

"Well, Hojo's looking over at them like he's jealous."

"Oh that" said a suddenly smiling Jinenji "That's Bankotsu, Kagome's step-brother, thing that Hojo ignores, simply because he never listens. Hojo is totally in love with Kagome who just doesn't really give a damn and she has tried to convince him that they weren't meant to be together but, well that hasn't worked out as you can see."

"So it's no love triangle, just a really dumb guy"

"Basically, now don't get me wrong, Hojo is a good guy but-"

Jinenji was cut off by the entrance of three well decorated officers, one she recognized as her head with one had the same outfits as him and the other was even more decorated. Kagome who came to sit down beside her with her step-brother a second ago, slightly whispered to her who was who. She said that the similarly dressed man was Officer Ryukotsusei Kyo, the chef of team B and the other man was Suikotsu Shichinintai, also another of her step-brothers and the head of the CID teams.

As they walked in, every other officer shut up and stood up, along with the two women, and saluted the higher ups. They nodded and they sat down again.

"We have been asked to aid in a mission by the CTU. They have reports that there will be a shooting out at the Shun edifice today and we will be assisting in keeping the people away. Some of us will go into the building with the CTU." Suikotsu said, looking over them, "Seeing as Team A recently acquired a new member with close to no experience on this field, Team B will be the on going in unless any new orders are given."

Team A was disappointed but understood, to them, the Team was much more important than the reputation. Meanwhile, Sir Kyo was looking over at Sir Take with a smug look, without being that evident.

"We will depart in half an hour, you will take that time to prepare yourself and stock up your weapons in the weapons room. Briefing ended"

He went out after they saluted him again. Both teams along with their chief went towards the weapon room and opened the door. On the walls were rifles, handguns and guns of many sorts. In the middle were lockers like store places with bullet proof jackets and boots in them. They all suited up and headed out to the vans in the parking lot.

CTU HQ

Safaia looked around in the briefing room where her team was. She just finished briefing them and they were now heading out. They all geared up and went to the vans. They got to the Shun building and immediately went into action. Along the way, they met the team that will accompany them in. She looked at their leader and got a bad vibe from him but shook it out, she had to focus. She looked at the tall building and gave orders out to her subordinates. Looking over them, she noticed something; they were two people short for her plan… Looking over to the ones working the crowds, she spotted two women and waved them over.

"You two will be coming in as well." They both looked at her in surprise but nodded all the same; she told them the plan and went in. She separated her group in two. She went to the parking with her team and the two girls while the CID went in to the first floor with one of her man. There were eleven people in each group. After studying the map last night, she knew exactly what they will do.

Inuyasha Taisho, a tall silver haired man was walking towards the elevator when he saw the doors closing; he ran to catch it and got them. Inside where four very well built foreigners and squeezed in. He said hi and turned around. He didn't noticed the glances that passed between them but was mumbling under his breath "Damn foreigners, taking the entire place" in Japanese. The elevator dinged and the doors opened, all five went out the elevator but suddenly Inuyasha was grabbed from behind and he felt something cold on his temple. Opening his eyes frightened, he spotted the police with their guns at them. Slowly, he was being pulled towards the stairs leading to the parking and was dragged down the stairs, with the police after them. If he wasn't so scared the thought 'Police are so useless these days' would have crossed his mind. Not only did he just lose his job because of one of them, now he was the prisoner. With that, he got even more scared and started bargaining without respite. "You know, I'm really-" But he stopped when the gun at his temple was pressed on and he heard a click. They passed by a car, the man holding him was surprised by a bullet passing by him and Inuyasha got pulled down by the car and brought behind another one. When they settled down, he looked at his saviour and saw a beautiful woman. She had long black hair and those beautiful brown eyes, she was tall too. He almost got lost admiring her if it wasn't for the fact that she suddenly stood up and started shooting. He heard a man scream in pain and suspected that she got one the man. All he heard now was shooting and another woman landed by him. "Report" His madam said.

Looking over to the other, he saw the wench that made him lose his job but she didn't even look at him "one of your man got shot, we cannot move him until we have cleared this place." At the same time, both stood up and started shooting at the man. When they got back down, the wench said "there is two men left, the one who shot Brian and the one that was holding that other man hostage." Suddenly, all sound ceased and they froze. None of the officers knew what was happening and they didn't dare stand up to see either. They then heard footsteps, heading towards them. Their eyes widened and the two women prepared themselves.

Safaia and Kagome were crouching down by the hostage when they heard the footsteps coming. They looked at each other and slightly nodded. They saw feet coming from Safaia's side, the right and spotted the other coming from the middle, by the under of the car. Safaia slightly leaned to the right and Kagome turned around and started to stand up. As soon as the one from the right came close enough, Safaia shot and Kagome stood up. Too late for Kagome though, the man was already pointing his gun at her though. A shot rang out and the man dropped his gun and Kagome took the chance to shoot him in the chest, and another shot rang, getting him in the heart. When the man fell, Kagome looked up and saw Sango behind the corpse and Bankotsu at the side. She saw Safaia looking over the half-cuffed man and gave them a smile.

Suddenly, before any of them could react though, another shot rang out and a bullet whizzed past the head of CTU who had to let go of them man. A black Sedan came out of nowhere and off the man goes with it.

Officers sprang out of everywhere and shot at the car but it seemed to be bullet-proof. "MADAM!!" yelled out one of her own.

She turned around and spotted Shippo, one of her agents "What is it?"

"Brian's dead" He whispered. She looked at him and headed over the spot where Shippo last stood and saw the body of one of her best officer laying on the ground all bloodied. They took too long.

There was a silence in the parking lot until they rapidly all seemed to spring into action and moved.

--

Safaia was seating at her desk, musing over the day. Her team was now short three men, Brian, one of her under covers and a recently retired agent. And today, three of the CIDs showed excellent skills on the field. She got their names after the mission, and Higurashi Kagome, Taijiya Sango and Shichinintai Bankotsu were certainly considerable choices. Shaking her head, her thoughts went back to the hospital. They rushed Brian to the hospital, hoping for some miracle when they noticed that Brian was all dead yet. Unfortunately, they couldn't save him for he really did die in the ambulance. When his wife got there, she went hysterical, Yuna was yelling at her because she did not do her job well, she didn't protect her husband, she yelled at all of them and then she busted out in tears. Safaia was only thankful for the fact that they didn't get around conceiving a child yet, she did not wish for a child to live without his or her father,

For the hostage, they escorted him to the station to get a report; she shuddered at the thought of that cocky man, and gave him a ride back to his place. She looked at her watch and sighed. It was six thirty; she picked up her phone and called Ken her lock smith.

"Hi"

"Hey lady! What is it?"

"My lock"

"Oh right" Safaia sighed here "It's all done, your code is and it will react to your handprint too. Of course it hadn't been set yet, so when you home, just punch in the code and put your handprint on it, it will be set."

"Ok thanks!"

"You're welcome lady, see you!"

"Bye Ken"

Looking at her watch again, she noticed she had to leave now, of she didn't want to be late to meet up with her friend. She did have to go by the loft anyways.

When she got home, set the handprints and everything, she went into the shower and got out a loose back knee length skirt and a navy curves hugging spaghetti strap top and put on a pair of high heels black boots . She put some light make up and went out the door, happy that the door locks itself after it closes.

She headed towards her Mercedes Benz that matched her current shirt and got in. She drove toward that uptown French restaurant and headed towards their usual table when she got there around eight. Seated there, she spotted a tall silver haired man and she was reminded of that Inuyasha fellow. Shaking him out of her head, she headed towards him and gave him a smile. "Hey Sesshomaru"

The tall man looked up and stood up to give her a slight hug and a kiss on the cheek. She pulled out her chair for her and sat back down. To any one, they would of have looked like a perfect couple but they were simply best friends from having grown up together.

"How are you Safaia?"

"Just dandy…" She slightly groaned. He frowned and asked what happened. She explained to him the whole Uryu thing and while it was not written anywhere that she could not discussed finished missions anywhere, it still wasn't recommended, but him being her best, she told him about Brian, and Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha Taisho?" he asked and it suddenly hit her that they had the same surname. "Please don't tell me he's your brother"

"Half brother"

She laughed lowly and shook her head. "I can see where the arrogance comes from Sess."

"What's that supposed to mean?" He joked slightly. The waiter came at that time and they both ordered. Around ten minutes later, their meal came out.

Sesshomaru looked over to his companion and was still in awe at how beautiful she looked under the moonlight. They were seated at a corner table by the window and the moon was shining right on her. Oh, how he wished to be able to tell her how much he loved her but kept himself from doing so, if only to not break their friendship. That and the fact that she can't keep her men.

"Oh, Naraku is coming back into town tomorrow" Safaia looked up and smiled. Naraku was also a good friend of hers, and was Sesshomaru's twin. While they looked absolutely different, their characters were the same. They were aloof, mysterious and cool, even though they both deny it.

"Oh really? How is he these days?"

"He's a profess-"

"I know he's a professional bodyguard Sess, how is he?"

The last time she saw him, he just got out of a painful relationship. He would never admit it but the fact that Kagura cheated on him hurt him a lot, though it was more because of his pride and not that he actually loved her.

"He's fine, his pride is intact" At that, they both let out smiles. Both were not truly expressive people when it comes to laughing out loud, slapping people and things like that.

Sesshomaru was still watching her but still spotted his despicable half-brother coming in with what seems to be a friend he recognizes from his younger years. He signalled Safaia towards their table and when she looked towards it, she sighed.

"What is HE doing here?"

"Inuyasha recently lost his job, and this particular friend of him owns a big firm. He's probably trying to get work from him since I told him he won't get any from me."

She looked towards their table again and noticed that Inuyasha spotted her and was, unfortunately, coming towards them. And that his friend was gone.

Inuyasha was talking with Renkotsu Shichinintai, one of his high school buddies, that now owns a big business.

"C'mon Ren, cut me some slack. I really need a job."

"Sorry Yash, but I can't give you a job at Shichi-"

"Why not?"

"You're not qualified Yash, you were top sales, not top accountant!"

"I can learn"

"You sucked in math before and you still do, c'mon you still ask me to do your bills"

"Yeah, well, there won't be any bills left for you to help me with soon, the owner is going to kick me out, I'm late for rent!"

"Sorry Yash, why don't you go see someone else. Oh and, hum, don't piss Kagome off too much ok?" Renkotsu said before leaving.

"Kagome? Isn't that-" He was cut off by one of the waiters of the restaurant that came with the check. Only then did he notice that Renkotsu left him with the bill. The waiter left the bill at the table for him and he looked down on it. 'Twenty bucks for two coffees!' He took out his wallet and only found ten dollars in it. He sighed and looked around. His eyes widened when he spotted his half-brother and a woman, a well built one at that if her figure was anything to go by. Inuyasha smirked and walked towards him with the check in his hand.

"Sess, your half-brother is coming"

The tall man looked up and indeed, Inuyasha was coming, with his check in his hand.

"His bill-"

Safaia looked briefly and she saw said object. He probably couldn't pay off that bill.

"Hey Bro-"

"Half-brother."

Inuyasha faltered slightly but still smirked. He looked down at the woman and his eyes widened when he spotted his saviour.

"Madam Tsuki, how nice to see again" Safaia nodded and took a sip from her wine. Her cell phone suddenly rang. She excused herself from the table and said "I'll be back, it's Uryu." Sesshomaru slightly smirked at that and she lightly hit him on his arm when she passed by him to get to the elevators.

"How do you know her?" Inuyasha asked the older Taisho, jealous of the slight display of affection between the two.

"It is none of your business Inuyasha"

"It is when she is mine"

Sesshomaru's head snapped up. "What did you say?"

"She's mine man so back off"

Inuyasha was then on the receiving end of Sesshomaru's famous death glare but that didn't scare him as much as the smirk that came after. "What are you laughing at?"

"Don't you have a bill to pay?"

Inuyasha's head snapped up, "One that you will pay right?"

"Not a chance in the world, now go before you are blamed for harassing us."

"Sess-"

"Oh and she is not yours."

At that time, Safaia came back with a slightly sombre look. She sat back down without even glancing at Inuyasha and sighed. When she did look at him, all she said was "Are you finished here? It is a private supper" She didn't see the smug look Sesshomaru sent his younger sibling.

Inuyasha stood there, dumbfounded. 'Did she just tell him off?' He just turned around.

Safaia wasn't heartless though, or just, she didn't particularly fancy seeing him at the station tomorrow when she has to pass by the police station tomorrow to officially debrief the CID teams. "Wait"

Inuyasha smiled but kept it off his face when he turned back, but had to think fast to catch the thirty dollars coming his way. "Thanks miss?"

"Madam for you, plus there is no way I'll see you tomorrow at the station so use it to pay your bill and keep the rest."

Sesshomaru was thinking what the hell she was doing when he saw her throwing that money but almost laughed when he heard what she said to him and she did not even looked at the whelp.

"Yours, Hein, half-brother?"

Safaia snapped her head up to look at her friend and when he nodded. She said "You like me?" She went straight to the point, not caring.

Inuyasha nodded and said "Yeah, so what are you doing tomorrow?"

"You want to know."

The oldest was intently listening now, it was going to entertaining. The youngest nodded again.

"Did you know I'm older?" She wanted to give him a chance; to leave, before she blasted him.

"Well, you certainly don't look older baby." Inuyasha obviously thought that was good pick up line.

"Well, let me tell you what I'm doing tomorrow. I'll be out there catching criminals while you'll be either lazing around or trying to beg your so-called friends to give you a job you probably won't even qualify for. Which is probably why Renkotsu, before you ask, he's the brother of a colleague, didn't give you the job of an accountant, don't ask how I know. Oh, and if you lost your job, it also was probably because you're an incompetent little flirt that doesn't know how to behave around true women," She took a breath here and finished with a, "You can go now."

Both brothers were still before Sesshomaru couldn't stand it anymore and did laugh. It felt good to see his brother getting shot down and given a little taking down since he was always spoiled by his father who always thought he owed that much from missing the first fifteen years of his life by not knowing he existed. You see, Sugimi Taisho had a one-night stand with a woman when he was drunk a night where he argued with his wife. He told her the next day but it was fifteen years later did he find out that he had a third son.

Meanwhile, Inuyasha was still standing still; he can not believe that he was just told off by the most beautiful woman he ever saw. At that moment, he felt that he could not let this challenge go. He got a gleam in his eyes but left nonetheless. The gleam was caught by Sesshomaru.

"I think he wants you even more now"

"Why?"

"Challenge?"

The woman groaned and waved the waiter over when she saw that her companion was finished. They paid the bill and left, in their cars, towards her flat to keep talking. The high class restaurant proved to let about anyone in.

She punched in her code and scanned her handprint. Sesshomaru raised his eyebrow, "So you finally changed locks. I told you to go digital way before today."

"Don't remind me, red or white?"

"Red"

She poured two glasses of red wine and sat on the couch with her friend. "This feels good you know?"

"What?"

"This, we've been both so busy with our lives that we forgot to keep contact and well, it feels good to see my best friend again" He nodded and smiled but inside it hurts, best friends, that's probably all they could ever be.

--

The next day, Safaia walked towards the briefing room of the CIDs and entered. Inside, everybody was already seated and they were just waiting on her.

"Good morning" she said after she was saluted. "Yesterday, there was one of the suspects that did escape; unfortunately, he also left with what he wanted."

She saw a raised hand and noticed it was the one that behind the car with her; Kagome. "Yes officer Higurashi"

Kagome was surprised that she remembered her name but didn't let it show too much, "He wanted something?"

"Indeed. Yesterday's mission wasn't a simple shoot out. There is a reason the Shun building is such a valorized building here. The people values it for it is one of the biggest income they have, and the government values it for it is where they hide the blueprints of some of our most destructive weapons. Under other conditions, this information wouldn't be allowed out of the CTU but this day, as you were implied in the shoot out, you have to know about this. As we believed in the beginning, the suspect left with the blue prints of the anthrax poison."

Another raised hand, this time; it was a team B officer, one who she couldn't recall seeing yesterday. "Yes officer-?"

"Hime, Kikyo Hime."

"Well, officer Hime, what is your question?" God, she felt like a teacher.

"Why are there blueprints an anthrax poison?"

The CTU head was going to answer the question but it seemed she wasn't finished "Anthrax poison isn't a weapon right? It can't be built"

Safaia frowned 'You have got to be kidding me' "Did you know that anthrax poison would probably be the most efficient weapon between your gun and the poison itself? True, anthrax poison is not a weapon in the strictest sense of the word, but it's still one. Now for why there was such a blueprint to begin with. Said blueprint is a recipe, or a manipulation, to make anthrax, it was recovered from a Russian spy by the CTU four decades ago. It was one of the primary reasons why the CTU existed and still exist. We didn't destroy it out of simple foolishness and we now regret it. But regretting won't undo the situation, with that said we'll have to work together to get it back."

She looked over them and saw they were nodding, though that Kikyo seemed pissed at her, most likely because she dissed her. 'Why do I have the feeling her and that whelp of a half-brother of Sess would go great together?'

"Now I want to bring all of you back to earth before you think you're invincible because you're taking part in such a large scale mission. Yesterday, a cherished and very talented member of our team passed away, because he was shot. He had more experienced that most of you but he's not here with us today anymore. He was a very down to earth officer so if you ever get big head about this, do know that you will immediately be dispatch. With that said, since he is gone, we are missing members here in CTU. After yesterday, I had an overall view on how well you people work and- Yes officer Hime?"

"But it was only one mission? How-"

"Are you questioning me?"

"Of course not madam but-"

"Very well, I have chosen one of you to go through training to become a CTU agent, your training will last for one week, we cannot allow anymore time to pass" She could have swear that he heard Kikyo say that it only has been a day "And for those who think it was only a day, let me tell you how many people can die in a day. A lot. You want numbers, you will search for them yourself, but if for you, one day is not time then you'll be gladly be escorted out of here immediately." She looked at Kikyo and dared her to stand up. "That's what I thought. A I said, we have chosen, me and the higher ups of course, that PC 159468, also known as Higurashi Kagome will be integrated in our team."

Team A's members all clapped for her as well as most team B members, Kikyo excluded of course. "That is enough" said Sir Take. "As it is, our department is also missing two other agents. One has retired and another is, well, unavailable. And we have chosen, also because of their exceptional reflexes and work on field, PC 165342 and PC 159420, respectively, Taijiya Sango and Shichinintai Bankotsu."

Sango was surprised. Yesterday was her first day after all.

"Meeting adjourned"

Sango headed outside with her team, while she and Kagome were congratulated by their team mates, Kikyo was behind with her own team fuming about not getting chosen. Why did the new girl get chosen anyways? Bankotsu saw her expression and smirked before heading to his step-sister, but he was stopped by Safaia. "Madam!" He saluted, catching the attention of everyone.

Safaia was looking towards the groups that just left, and she saw that Kikyo Hime was jealous. 'What's with people these days and not being happy for people around them?' She held back Bankotsu and told him to come to Sir Take's office with his soon to be partners.

"Madam Tsuki!" All three saluted.

Safaia nodded and told them to sit down. She has to remember to thanks Hakudoshi for lending her his office. She would have taken Suikotsu's but his just wasn't as comfortable and Ryukotsusei, well, she just didn't like him. That and she knew he didn't like her either. He did apply for her spot and she didn't but still got it.

"You are wondering why you were called in apart from the fact that you were chosen to become part of my team."

They all nodded.

"Well, your training will start the day after tomorrow, you have to understand that we have to act fast, your training will resemble the academy, only you live at home. It will train you in endurance, strength, martial arts and well, wit. You can't be in CTU and be an idiot. I might seem harsh but you have to understand that CTU is no CID. When the joined teams will start working together, they will find it difficult with our schedules. You are expected to be well adjusted by then, understood!"

They all nodded. "Now, to welcome you to the team in advance, out team is inviting you to a party at the Jaded Dragon tonight. This is why your training is not starting later. You are welcome to bring friends, just tell us in advance. Now you don't have to call me Madam out of the station, nor when we are in private understood?"

"Yes madam!"

"Good, now let me introduce myself fully. I'm Tsuki Safaia, head of CTU and from now on, your friend first and head after." Safaia said with a smile.

All three smiled and saluted again before being dismissed, they were also informed that they were being allowed out now for she was giving them a tour of the CTU HQs. They all took their car and followed their new boss to their new workplace. Unlike the station, the CTU HQ was not located in the downtown or where there was a big populace. It was just on the outskirts of the city, with a post in the city. It was a tall glass like building that was many stories high. They got in and saw a vast reception with three receptionists who greeted Safaia.

They got on the elevator and went to the top floor. Inside was a bustling modern technologic office with all the officers of yesterday and some that weren't there yesterday. They all looked up; the top floor contained two levels, the base level and another that only contained the head's office, washrooms and the dining room/canteen. It was like a balcony surrounding the base. The elevator stopped at the base and there were stairs that leads up to the other floor, and greeted the newcomers. While they smiled while greeting them, all three could see that they were sad. After all, they wouldn't be there if they didn't lose a friend too.

"Let me present you," Safaia said, she pointed to Shippo, "This is Shippo Kurama, you might remember him from yesterday, he is an on the field agent." pointing to a very young looking girl with white hair and strangely enough white eyes "This is Kanna Wind, and before you ask, no she is not blind" pointing to a tall black haired woman with red eyes "This is her sister , Kagura Wind and they are both on the field agents too" It went on like this. It ended with two brothers called Hiten and Manten Thunder; snipers. Along the way, they met Kouga Ookami; field agent, Totosai; the weapons' guy, Myoga; information gatherer, Jakotsu Shichinintai; undercover coordinator and disguise master, though he likes mistress better and many others. When Jakotsu was introduced, he jumped on both Bankotsu and Kagome, saying that they were finally working together.

--

That same day, when they all got home after work, or what's going to be work in days time, they were already preparing for the night. When Kagome and Sango got to the Chinese restaurant, with Kagome wearing a white blouse and a dark blue knee length skirt with short heels and Sango in her pink tank top and mini jeans skirt and small heels too, most of them were already there. The only people missing were the boss herself and the two people that the extra seats were reserved for. The whole Shichinintai was there along with some of the Team A and B people there. Excluding Kikyo and Hojo of course. The private room's door slide open and came walking in a casually dressed, with high heels of course, with her blue plain tank top and black jeans Safaia and two men that looked like complete opposites.

"Hey everyone."

"Hey Saf!" Replied all of her colleagues, the others all replied with her title. She smiled and said that they could call by her name outside of work. She introduced the two man as Sesshomaru Taisho and Naraku Taisho. The name struck them all, and the CID just has to ask if they were related to Inuyasha. At that, Safaia went laughing slightly, remembering last night. Naraku said that they were half-brothers and somehow, they expected Sesshomaru and Inuyasha to be full blooded brothers and didn't expect that it was Naraku and Sesshomaru that were full blooded brothers. They all spent the night getting accustomed to each other and getting to know each other.

The CIDs were all surprised at how different the team leader was outside of work or was it just with the incompetent Kikyo. At the same time, Safaia said something "Oh Sess, Naraku"

"Yes?"

"I found the perfect match for Inuyasha"

The brothers looked at her and wondered why the hell she would loose her time on a loser like Inuyasha. "Her name is Kikyo Hime and -" She didn't get to finish because everyone that knew both went laughing.


	6. Chapter 5

**Angels of mission**

XtopangelX: I made some mistakes last chapter, like always, I really gotta re-read more, anyways, Bankotsu is Kagome's half-brother and not step-brother, I typed in Safaia's home code (well stars actually) but it didn't appear on . And by the way, Kagura came back twice in different role, well, they are the same person ok. Now good reading to all of you.

Chapter 5:Anthrax attack... or not...

The two days preceding the training camp passed uneventfully, all three chosen has been preparing themselves to what it could be like. They wonder exactly how different it would be from the Academy; after all, in the Academy, there were no martial arts training. All three were competent in said arts but not all three were experts. Out of the three, only Kagome and Bankotsu were well trained. Sango knew only the basic and a little bit more so she was anxious.

When the day came, Kagome was at her apartment with the youngest of her half-brothers, Bankotsu, getting ready to head out to the camp. It was situated in the outskirts of the city too, a mere two miles from the HQs.

When they got there, Sango was already there, waiting for them. They looked at each other, took a deep breath and were going to go in when a voice came from behind. "You guys look like you're going on death row or something" They looked behind them and saw Shippo.

"Shippo, what are you doing here?" Asked Kagome

"I'm a field agent, and since for now, we'll only be gathering information at the HQs, I'll be one of your trainers. So unless there's an emergency, I'll be overseeing your progress and reporting back to Madam Tsuki. Now inside before you're late!" That last part was an order. They all ran inside, god, Shippo could be scary when he wanted.

The red head stood outside, laughing at them. 'God, newbies…'

A tall man approached him from behind, a put a hand on his shoulder. His first reflexes was to take the hand and doing an over the shoulder flip. Looking down, he scratched his head when he saw that it was Koga. "Hey Ookami"

"Damn it Kurama, it could have been Madam you know!" The black haired man groaned out.

"Whatever! What are you doing here anyways Koga?" Shippo asked, eager to change subjects.

"I'll be helping you the first two days, direct orders from Madam, she doesn't want to be too harsh, or cruel, on the new kids. After me will be Hiten and afterwards Kagura. Last, day, you'll be alone. But since that is an on the field test, she wasn't that concerned about it and really, there wasn't anyone else she could trust for this. They are all as, if not worse, cruel than you."

Shippo only looked at him, glaring. "I'm not-"

"Hold on to that thought, we'll be late. We're supposed to be examples."

Inside the camp, they were standing at the entrance, not knowing where to go. That was before Shippo re-appeared. "Now didn't I say that you were going to be late?"

"Yeah, well, you didn't tell them where to go" Said Kouga from behind the red head.

Shippo only grinned sheepishly before leading them to what looked to be a classroom. After they all sat down, two other officers came in, a man and a woman.

The woman was average height with long red hair and green eyes. They wondered if she was related to Shippo, those features are rarely seen in Tokyo, just like silver hair, blue eyes and golden ones, as well as red ones. She was in a khaki coloured uniform, resembling those of army sergeants, at camp of course, with a black beret with the Tokyo CTU ensign.

The man was a tall man, at his sight, Bankotsu and Kagome groaned. Why were there so many Shichinintai in the police force? It was Ginkotsu. They guessed he'll be teaching them how to build or rebuild weapons; the guy is a mechanical freak. He was tall. He had black eyes but the pupil and iris were very small. His beret covered his red hair and he also was wearing the same outfit. The ensign on his beret was that of the Tokyo Police force and not that of the CTU.

"My name is Ayame Ookami; I'll be your trainer in endurance and martial arts."

"I'm Ginkotsu Shichinintai and I'll be training you in weapons, intelligence and strength. Another agent will be joining us in the last four days to help you with poisons."

"As you know I'm Shippo Kurama, I'll be overseeing your progress."

"I'm Koga Ookami and I'll be overseeing your progress as well, but only for two days, then it'll be Hiten Thunder and afterwards Kagura Wind. We're also here to make sure your training is well taught."

"For now, you'll be given an hour to get accustomed to the camp before you start. Head toward the lockers and you'll find various uniforms that you'll have to put on quickly. For today, only the t-shirt and shorts will be needed. We'll be running. Well, you'll be running" Said Ayame "Meet us in the yard in an hour, dressed up and ready!"

"Before going though, you'll be finding your own way through here as a way to train your senses and observation. There is close to no directions written in this building. You three have been chosen and you are expected to do well. Any questions? Yes PC 159420!" Ginkotsu said

"Hum, will Mukotsu be joining us?"

"Officer Shichinintai will be joining us the last four days! I made that clear in the beginning did I not?" Said Ginkotsu loudly "Information will not be given to you twice on the field, and it should not be here either. But it is your first day and it will be excused. Do not repeat this. Now go!"

All three saluted their higher ups and left the room.

"Ginkotsu" Laughed both CTU agents.

"What?" said the man in a much smaller voice now.

"Nothing, Gin, nothing" said Koga, and then turning to his wife "You coming Ayame? We'll get the yard ready for them"

"Since when Ginkotsu had has such a loud voice?" Kagome asked Bankotsu after they got out of the classroom and were trying to find their way around. So far they have already found the lockers, thankfully, and now were heading upstairs.

"Don't know, I guess he's like this at work only. He's never been like that at home"

"How many siblings do you have anyways??" Sango asked "They're everywhere!"

Laughing, Kagome said "You see," they turned a corner and opened the door to see the cafeteria "I have a younger full blooded brother called Sota, and Bankotsu here has six brothers. Adding to that, my mother remarried too so I have another younger sister, that works as a forensics expert. Most of Bankotsu's brothers are in the force but one, and Sota, well, sometimes, I'm still wondering if he'll be able to keep a job for more than five months."

By the time they finished the tour, forty-five minutes has passed, and they had fifteen more to get ready. They all changed and headed out to the yard. What they saw there terrorized them. The four trainers saw their expressions and smirked.

"In place!" Ginkotsu called

All three quickly got in line. Bankotsu was at the far left, Kagome was in the middle and Sango was in the far right. It was also in order with their codes, the PCs.

"The running today will be done in the obstacle course, this will be training your agility, reflexes, stamina and speed. You will have to finish this course in fifteen minutes. That would be considered a long time if this was an on the field mission. As it is, it will be a starter, at the end of the day; you have to be able to finish this obstacle course in less than seven minutes, understood!"

All three yelled out "YES MADAM!"

"Very well, start at the blue line and the end of the obstacle course is blue line as well, you'll have to go over the fence though because the course is not only here but around the building as well. You'll see where to go during your first two laps and afterwards, they will disappear and you will have to remember the course. Now start!"

They began running, and as it was, Bankotsu was leading while Kagome and Sango were neck to neck. But that quickly changed when what seemed to be a practice target sprang in front of him, he quickly skidded to a stop before doing a flip over it. But the time he took to stop, the girls went passed him but Kagome was disturbed by a dummy whizzing by her, one that she had to faster than to pass by. So Sango was currently leading, nothing stopped her for now. The siblings behind her had continued their course, when flying boomerangs where thrown at them all, Kagome managed to escape them all, Bankotsu was nearly hit by one and Sango was hit by one. Fortunately, those boomerangs were only holograms. The course continued like that for ten minutes and Kagome finished first with 14 minutes and 15 seconds, Sango second with 14 minutes and a half and Bankotsu last with only a second after Sango. Poor Bankotsu had the most difficulty with the obstacles, he got the most!

"Too slow! You were given fifteen minutes but you barely made it!" Ayame yelled. "You will do it again! Limit is still fifteen minutes, the obstacles will change! Start!"

They all took off running again, and the obstacle did change, they varied even more. Sango had to climb up an kind of wall that just came out of nowhere, while Kagome had to dive underneath a bar that came out of nowhere and Bankotsu, well, Bankotsu learned to dance when rock pellets where thrown at his feet and he had to avoid them all. In the end, Bankotsu finished first with a minute to spare while the girls finished together to Kagome's old score. They all looked at Ayame and gulped when she was frowning again.

"Do it again! Same limit!"

They were off again. The day continued like that and they were not let go until they actually got it in seven minutes or less. During the day though, Shippo and Koga had to leave for HQs. They said Safaia called them back because there was a small intervention, training they called it. Apparently, the higher ups can call for tests anytime.

During that day, at the HQs, Safaia and her team mates were all searching franticly for the position of the last suspect.

"Myoga, any leads?"

"No Madam!" said a man in his forties. "They hid themselves very well."

"Were there any departures from the country since the shooting?"

"None madam. No one left the country."

"Very well, continue searching." That is weird, no one left… There were a lot of people at the airport yesterday when they went to pick up Naraku, surely not all of them were arrivals.

Safaia sighed before heading up to her office. She sat down on her large black chair and looked at her computer screen. Suddenly, she opened up a window and created a new email account. She then sent an email to her own department. She waited and her email bounced back saying that the destination didn't exist. She frowned and headed outside of her office, leaning on the rail. "Kirara!" She called to her computer expert "Shut down the system!"

Her team all looked at her, "Madam?" Kirara asked

"We've been infiltrated."

That sent her team in action. They all bustled around shutting down every piece of electronic of the CTU. After, they all sat around a large table. "Our system has been infiltrated and our firewall breached. We haven't been able to get any information because our system has been blocked from outside. Basically, we don't exist in the World Wide Web anymore. As long as we can't find a way to repair it, we'll have to deal with the CIDs' own system. For now, they can't extract anymore information from s as we shut it down, or at least we hope they can't."

"Might that be the reason they knew where the blueprints were?" Asked Kanna

"Probably. We haven't taken on a case for a while, that's probably why we didn't find that out any sooner." Safaia sighed "Myoga, Kirara, find a way to repair this, for now, we're bringing in Shiori" The team all looked at each other, Shiori Koumori was well known around. She can get about any information for you. Whether said information was from the Underground or not. She wasn't a police officer, she was a neutral in all of this, and she works for the one that pays the most or has the most benefits. "Let's just hope she agrees to work with us"

--

Sesshomaru sat in his office at his company. He was reading some monthly reports when a ding sounded from his computer. He looked up and saw an email. Not recognizing the sender, he put it in the trash. He went back to his reports and heard the door open. Looking up again, he saw his brother coming in.

"Naraku"

"Sesshomaru"

Silence reigned in the room, but it wasn't uncomfortable. Until his email box got a new message again, Sesshomaru frowned when he saw the sender. It was the same email. "Have any idea who this T.R.Shuuryou is?" He asks his brother

At the name, Naraku's head snapped up, "T.R.Shuuryou?" Sesshomaru nodded "Delete it"

Sesshomaru did as Naraku said but asked "What is it?"

"If you ever receive an email from them again, delete it, if it continues, reboot your system."

"Naraku, who is it?"

--

"Safaia" Sesshomaru said through the phone "Have you recently gotten emails from a certain T.R.Shuuryou?"

"No why?" Safaia said, curious, while seating in her office, trying to find a way to undo this damage to her system.

"Can you track it down for me?"

"I'm sorry but I can't right now." Safaia said "But what's with it?"

"Just got some emails from them and I wanted to know who it was?" From the other side of the phone, even Sesshomaru and Naraku cringed at the weak excuse, and especially at the questioning tone.

"Right, that is the reason why you'll be asking me, to use military scaled- Sesshomaru, I'll call you later ok?" Safaia said before hanging up, she headed to the railing of the balcony again, looking down she saw her team, with the two members she sent to overlook the training, trying to find way to reboot the structure without problem and the breach. "Kirara?"

"Yes Madam?"

"Open up one computer and look through the emails and watch for a T.R.Shuuryou! Open an empty station, one of those where there is no information."

"Yes madam!"

"Kagura! Kanna!"

"Yes Madam?" Both said

"Go to military base and asked, with my name, permission to search through their system for any virus like this one. Try sending emails to that destinations and try finding basic information to see if there is anything wrong with it!"

"Yes Madam!" Both said before heading out.

"Jakotsu, Koga!"

"Yes Madam?"

"Same thing with the CID department, understood?!"

"Yes Madam!"

"Hiten! Manten!"

"Yes Madam?"

"Try and find someway to undo this please!" Safaia said a hand on her temple.

"Yes Madam!" said both brothers, slightly smiling but otherwise all serious.

"Shippo! In my office, now!" She said before turning around and heading in again.

Said man headed up to his boss' office and knocked.

"Enter"

He went in and stood by the chair, she motioned him to seat down and he did so and then waited. She looked at him, "How are their trainings going?"

"They're coming along very well for newbies. They completed the first lap in less than fifteen minutes. Ayame might tell them that that timing was slow but we all know that they have some of the best time so far. Normally, newbies can complete the first lap in less than 20 minutes. I know I finished my first one in 17 minutes."

"Second lap?"

"Around the same, Bankotsu had a major change during the two laps. First lap he finished at 14:31 and finished at 14 second lap. Kagome had the same time on the two laps, 14:15 and Sango finished her first with 14:30 and her second 14:15."

"Good, you can go now" Safaia said before Shippo left her. "T.R.Shuuryou, might they be…"

--

At the end of the day, all three former CIDs were exhausted but proud of themselves, they headed towards their homes after going out to eat together.

Kagome was walking towards her house from the parking lot when she bumped into someone. Looking up, she saw it was Naraku.

"Hi!" She said to the handsome man in front of her.

"Hello Kagome what are you doing here?"

"Oh, I live here!" She said, smiling up at him "And you?"

"I'm staying here as well, for now"

"Oh!" Kagome said "what a coincidence"

"Yes, well, which one is yours?"

"161, you?"

"162"

They both laughed a bit before calming down, Naraku walked her to her, his, well their doors and bid her goodnight. Kagome looked at her clock and it was 11 o'clock already.

--

Safaia was still at her office at 7 o'clock and so were the rest of the team. The ones she sent out have mostly all come back, everyone but Kagura and Kanna. 'What could be taking them this long?'

She took up her cell phone and punched in Kanna's number. She waited for her to pick up, "Madam?"

"What's taking you two so long? I sent you out hours ago."

"We've encountered some trouble, but it fine now. We're coming back now."

"Have you found anything?"

"We rather… We rather tell you this in person ma'am"

"Very well, come back now" Safaia frowned after she hung up. What happened?

--

"Kagura and Kanna are coming back now" She told her team "And they probably found something if what Kanna said is anything to go by." At the same time, the elevator door opened and in came the two sisters.

"Madam!" They saluted, before seating down. "We went to the military station and asked for permission like you told us to and it was granted like expected. We've been sending various email but they've all bounced back saying that the destination doesn't exist."

"Those are the exact same signs from here."

"Also, we've been searching through the emails, and we remember that you asked Kirara to look for a certain name, so we look for it too, and the military received various emails and messages from T.R.Shuuryou before the military email disappeared."

"Come to think of it, The CID received similar emails, sent to Sir Take and Sir Kyo but neither opened them, and their systems are intact."

"MADAM!" Kirara called from her place. She has been looking through emails that have been sent to the CTU department "T.R.Shuuryou, 10 emails this month, only one was opened."

"When was it?"

"A week before the shoot out"

Safaia swore, "they work real fast. The military has been touched as well. Then why would…"

"Madam?" Asked Jakotsu

"Hmmm?"

"How did you know about T.R.Shuuryou?"

She looked at him, "I got a call right before sending you guys out, it was Sesshomaru. He asked me to track him down, something about emails. I didn't even think that it had something to do with our case, but he lied when he answered my question. He never lies… And I swear I could hear emails popping in his office…"

"Well, you make some far fetched links, that's for sure" Said Koga, "The way you say it, it is as if it was a on the moment thought"

"It was, but it worked out. It came to me when I was being sarcastic with him too, something about using military type equipment for his personal use." She thought for a moment "Guys, go home for tonight, you're all tired, you won't be of much use like that. Tomorrow, we'll head out to Shun building, see what else could have been taken and to the military, Kagura did they shut their system?"

"No, Sergeant Kensei said they couldn't afford to do so."

"Couldn't afford- Very well, we'll go see them tomorrow as well, he'll shut that system down alright. Now go home and rest. Shippo go back to training camp tomorrow"

After her people left, Safaia pulled out her phone and called Sesshomaru, "Hey Sess!"

"Safaia? How are you?"

"Tired, tell me, did you cook?"

"Yeah, I didn't eat yet why?"

"Long day, can I come over?"

"Sure, Naraku's here too"

"That's fine, I'm coming now ok?"

Half an hour later, she appeared in her business suit at the Taisho mansion.

"Hey guys!"

"Hey Safaia! Are you okay? You look tired?" Naraku said, while setting the table. "The food just got done."

"Fine, just a long day… What we eating?"

"There's gyoza, tempura, sunomono, miso soup and dango."

"Wow, how do you guys get time to cook like that? Last time I talked to you guys it was 4 o'clock and you were still at the office!"

"I got here before Sesshomaru"

"I see, well, let's eat, I'm starved."

The three ate, drank Sake, and talked. After some times, Safaia couldn't help but ask "Sesshomaru, what do you know about T.R.Shuuryou?"

The brothers looked at each other before answering, Sesshomaru said "I've received two emails from them today, and Naraku was there. At the first one, since I didn't know the username, I deleted it, next one came not even five minutes later, and Naraku was there at the time so I asked him who it was, but I didn't open it."

"I told him to delete it and if they ever send one again, to delete it too. You see, while I was out of the country working, I've encountered the group behind the email. At the time, they were just a small rebel group in Russia, and since I was the bodyguard of a business man that they targeted there, I was able to, well, find some information about them. My team of the time and I successfully diverted their attacks and I asked my boss why he was being targeted. He told me that this group wasn't happy that the anthrax poison didn't belong to Russia anymore, nevertheless that it never did. You see, this business man was the owner of the company that made the poison, only, the recipe wasn't theirs."

Safaia continued for him "The recipe that was recovered was written in Russian but it was created by China. I know that already."

"Well, the Chinese scientist that created it was chased out of the country when he considered using it as a weapon during the Second World War, and because China wasn't one of the directly hit country, and did not wish to be, they chased him out. Frustrated he went to Russia, and sold his recipe. The Russians did not use it either, but kept it on the body of their spies. The spy that the CTU caught those decades ago was one of the descendants of the original spies. Only the poison as it is didn't exist anymore, it had evaporated in the years-"

"Wouldn't that have contaminated the Russians, well those in the area?"

"It would have if it wasn't for the fact that every time the company that bought it knew it was going to evaporate, they convinced the government to send them out in some mission somewhere deserted or almost. There is no anthrax spies left and the one you caught was the last one to have anything to do with it."

"But why would that rebel group want anything to do with it?"

"Easy, they are also descendants of those spies. They see it as a right to possess the recipe and now, this rebel group isn't so small anymore. More people joined, and not all of them were descendants."

"I see… "

"Only they weren't smart enough"

Safaia looked up "What?"

"They never changed their emails, or their name. They were called The Real End."

"The Real End?"

"Yes, don't know why but well… They kept that name and Shuuryou means end. T equals-"

"No. I got that" Safaia said before Naraku launched into how to describe a name.

"Well, they were easily tracked down, and most of the originals members died in a shoot out too, by the Russian government."

"And they want revenge, and now they are getting it on us" Looking at the clock, it was 10 o'clock, "It's late and I have work tomorrow, so I'll go now, Naraku, you need a lift, heard your car is still in Russia."

"Yeah, you go first though, I have to go take something from the kitchen ok?"

"Sure!" With that she headed outside with a kiss on Sesshomaru's cheek. "Bye Sess!"

"Bye."

--

"Are you ever going to tell her that you love her?" Naraku asked his brother when he was sure his friend left.

"She sees us as best friends, she was clear about that."

"Well you do what you want, but don't regret it when she finally settles down Brother. See you."

Sesshomaru nodded after him.

--

After Safaia left him at his apartment complex, Naraku walked towards the building when he stopped, he swore he heard something in the bushes surrounding the building. When he heard nothing, he was going to keep walking but he felt someone bumping into him. Turning around, he remembered that he saw this woman at the party Safaia brought him to when he got back. She told him Hi and he knew she was embarrassed. They talked a little bit and found out they lived right in front of each other.

--

Sango was in her apartment, lying on her bed. She just got a call from her most recent ex-boyfriend; Kuranoske. He wanted to get back together after cheating on her. What an idiot! Why couldn't she find a good man? Why was it always idiots, morons and all sorts of wrong people that she ended up with? Why was she so unlucky?

Looking at her clock, she saw it was 11 o'clock

--

When Safaia got home, it was about 11 o'clock. She sighed; she won't be getting much sleep tonight. She'll be up by sunlight like always, and since it was summer, it might come by early. That and she probably will take so much time thinking about the problem at hand that she won't get much shut-eye that way. Taking out her cell phone that she closed at Sesshomaru's house, not wanting anything to disturb her time with her best friends, she saw many calls made from Uryu's house. Just great, why did she always attract losers? Why not real men like Sesshomaru? Wait Sesshomaru? Why was she thinking that? Why has she never considered him? And why was she even on that subject?!

By the time she fell asleep it was one o'clock and the next time she opened her eyes, it was five.

--

"Hey boss!" said a man, looking at a figure sitting in a big chair turned away from him.

"Report" A feminine voice answered

"The CTU has shut their system down, the CID still hasn't opened the emails we have sent them and the military is still in our range. The government firewall is still impenetrable even though the email was opened."

"Very well… We got what we wanted already. We have no need for the government anymore. Silly police, thinking that we wanted the blue prints for whatever weapon our men might have took. They'll never notice in time."


	7. Chapter 6

Angels of mission

**Angels of mission**

XtopangelX: Just a quick notice, I do not know the way Japan's politics works when it comes to Ministers or things like that. I don't think I even know if it's a prime minister or a President… It is a president right? … Anyways, I'm taking Canada's style of politics, or what I know of it, just changing it for a president. Oh by the way, if anyone is wondering about Miroku he'll come in later.

Chapter 6:

The night came and went by, leaving all three women in their thoughts. All pre-occupied by their own personal and professional problems, none of them got much sleep in. When the first morning ray hit the town, all three were already up.

Safaia went up to get ready before deciding to take a drive before going to work. Because of the shut down and of the virtual contamination, the higher ups have decided to make them go into work later, having called over a team of computer specialists to get rid of the virus. 'As if it will be that easy' she scoffed.

She cruised around the outskirts of the city before stopping in front of the CTU Academy. She smiled, looking over it, remembering her own time there. 'It's seven now, they're probably already training…' She decided then to go in and oversee their efforts by herself, she doesn't have to be at work until nine anyways and the headquarters isn't far at all.

Kagome was bending over, panting slightly after her 13 minutes run, before standing straight again to look at her friends and sibling. They were in the last quarter of their last lap when Kagome spotted Madam Tsuki coming their way; she has taken to call her Madam at work and Safaia outside of it. The trainers spotted her as well and saluted her briefly before looking over at the two panting trainees that just finished their runs too. "Hey Madam!" Shippo said before Koga got here, who also saluted the woman. Sango and Bankotsu came over with the rest of the trainers.

"Madam Tsuki, what are you doing here?" Trainer Ookami said, "You haven't been attending training for a while now."

"The headquarters are under 'repairs' for now, so we're heading to work a little bit later, I was in the neighbourhood so I came around"

"In the neighbourhood, Madam?" Shippo said, an eyebrow raised

"Force of habits Shippo, force of habits"

Her two officers laughed and shook their heads, they knew how devoted Safaia was at her job and sometimes, it was even funny how she'll just around the headquarters at the weirdest times when she was just taking a drive.

Sango looked at the interaction between Madam and officers and smiled at their closeness, it was rare these days that the higher ups and their lower downs were on a good level. The heads are usually too full of themselves when they got to the post, even if they weren't egomaniacs before that, and they just look down on normal people. Sango remembered her own head from when she was still patrolling and frowned; she really, really, didn't like her! She was the kind that looks down on people and she wasn't even that high up the chain. She really hated that Abi Hime, she wonders if she was related to Kikyo though.

Shaking her head slightly, she looked back up just in time to see Ayame, or Madam Ookami as she called her, ordering her and the two others inside to change, they were having a shooting class today, probably coupled with a weapon building class as well, being in CTU training camp sure is tiring, but she guessed it was all worth it. 'Worth it or not, it's all for the good of humanity!' She silently laughed inside her head, now she sounded like those movies' superheroes where all they did was pretending to save the world by being strong, beautiful and all that shit, which includes being rich.

Kagome watched Sango when she was deep in her thoughts, and smiled, it was maybe the second time today that she caught her friend in her own thoughts. She recently learned that despite her ditzy appearance, the woman was strong on her own, despite knowing only that basic martial arts, she was good at it, 'Very good' Kagome reminded herself when she thought about yesterday; they had an impromptu martial art session yesterday after their numerous laps. She couldn't help but wonder though, what caused her new friend to be so often lost in her thoughts. She doesn't quite appear, even with how ditzy her preppy tomboy look gave her at times, as the kind of person who just gets lost in their thoughts that easily. Sighing, she walked towards the building to the lockers to change before their second course today.

Safaia looked at them go, "Shippo, report" she continued watching until they went in the building before turning to look at Shippo.

The man looked at her "They may the best recruits we have had so far, they just finished at 14 minutes top. Higurashi at 13, Taijiya at 13:50 and Shichinintai at 13:56"

"Their ranks are inconsistent… Yesterday, the ranks differed, did they today?"

"Yes, they ran ten times the five laps today, first lap, Sango was first, second was Kagome, third was Sango, fourth went to Bankotsu and it went on. The most consistent today was Sango; endurance and speed is probably her forte but that the only thing we have tested so far."

"Good, Kouga, we might need one of you on the field today if ever we're heading out. But our schedule is being delayed because of the virus, so I'll probably have you go in later since I can't make Shippo leave today again."

"Yes Madam!" They saluted her when they saw that she was ready to leave but before she did so, she told them "We might speed up their training, we never know…"

To them, that was a way to tell them that they have to work more efficiently and faster because they need more officers now.

Safaia headed back to her car, knowing that her men were smart enough to get her message. This three sounds promising, and that was all she needed to know for now. Looking at the built in clock in her car, she noticed that it was time to head to work, 'So much for that coffee I wanted to get.' She shuddered at the thought of the coffee at the lunch room, it was practically water!

…

"Load! Aim! Shoot!" Ginkotsu shouted from behind them, his voice somehow reaching them over the echoing sounds of the loadings of the gun and of its shooting! They have been repeating the same process for half an hour now and they wondered which took more endurance, running their laps or loading these heavy guns.

"Load! Aim! Shoot!" So far, Kagome was the much more precise one in all their shots, having learned to use the bow and arrows at a much younger age, hitting bullseye was nothing new for her. Bankotsu had more difficulty though, seeing that he was trained in swords and Sango was right in between, having thrown her fair share of stuff at people in her life, 'How does chasing off exes train me to be a good police officer again?'

"Load! Aim! Shoot!" Once again, they repeated their actions, and sighed in unison, their arms were turning into jell-o faster than they thought it would. Even Kagome's often perfect aim was starting to falter, suddenly she felt a hit to her shoulder, looking back quickly, it was Ayame; Madam Ookami, that was straightening her posture, "Back straight!"

Kagome straightened her back and kept still until the orders were given again. "Enough!"

All three put their snipers guns along their side, after unloading it. "Change!" All three dismembered their snipers and put it back in the box as fast as they could before pulling out another, smaller box to put together another gun, a hand gun this time. By the time all three were finished, another order was given. "Load! Aim! Shoot!"

Resisting the urge to groan out load, Sango quickly took position and shot, missing the center by two circles, looking briefly at her companions, she noticed that Kagome was better at the sniper than at the handgun; she missed by half a circle while Bankotsu finished with the same results as herself. She barely had a second after her quick look around as the orders were given again. She wondered if the would use the handgun for another half an hour again. A hand was put at the small of her back, looking behind her; she quickly ducked, just in time to dodge a flying pebble that was coming towards her. Looking at Ginkotsu, she saw a smirk on his mouth, looking at her companions again and saw that Bankotsu and she were on the floor. Looking beside Kagome, she saw the shattered pebble and the smoking gun in her hands.

Sango had to admit, Kagome's aim was near perfect, as it is, she only missed 5 shots on the probable 40 shots they had today, not even counting this one, and she recharges really fast too. Beside Kagome stood Shippo, beside Bankotsu Kouga and beside herself was Ayame. It was probably them that were alerting them.

"Load! Aim! Shoot!" Barely given time to prepare themselves, they were to re-do the exercise again.

"Hi Madam!" Shouted her team when Safaia walked through the elevator, she nodded and headed towards Kirara that was at her original post.

"Madam" she greeted, Safaia nodded before asking "Is it gone?"

"Yes Ma'am, the virus has been thoroughly removed"

"Have they tracked down the sender?"

"No Ma'am, they have not been able to locate T.R.Shuuryou…"

"… The military?"

"Have refused to cooperate again…" Safaia frowned there, why was the military so reluctant to help, it wouldn't be the first time they closed off the bases for a check-up, especially that there were no pressing matters for the to deal with it. She had to ask though, "Has all the sergeants from every bases declined?"

"No Ma'am, but we need the 'yes' from all of them before being able to shut even one base off…"

"Never quite understood that… Anyways, who refused?"

"Only one…"

"Who?" Safaia frowned, who would refuse…

"The same one as yesterday, from the main base, Sergeant Kensei"

"Main, this would mean he has more influence than it is good for us." She paused for a while before continuing "Send a message to Madam Miko, inform her that I am going to see her now, send one to Madam Chiyu as well, I'll be going to see her afterwards, say at lunch time…"

"Yes Ma'am!" Kirara said, immediately executing herself.

"Now where is that negotiator of mine…" she said under her breath, "Rin!"

A cute woman that looks no older than being in her late teens early twenties walked over her, "Yes Madam?"

"Rin, tell me, how long has it been since your last gig?"

"Way too long Madam…"

"Good, you're coming with me today and we're having lunch after." Safaia said with a smirk, oh, she was getting those bases shut down even if it was the last thing she would do.

"Madam!" Both Safaia and Rin saluted when they arrived at Madam Miko's office. Kaede Miko was the first lady Madam in the police force's history that has ever gotten to the Head officer post, the closest thing that'll ever get you to Minister of Defence, post that she occupied before her four years where through and she decided not to run for the elections again.

"Madam Tsuki, Madam Takahashi" she greeted out of politeness, "What did you both want to talk to me about, on such short notice?" Kaede Miko was also a woman that liked being organized and did not like impromptu meetings, unless it was really important, where at times, she'll call them herself.

"I need a warrant" Safaia said. Her chef's eyebrows quirked, "A warrant? For what?"

"The military"

Kaede's head snapped up "Safaia, you do know that I can't allow you a military search warrant like that unless you can give me a really good reason. You are asking me to put in doubt the integrity of our military!"

"I know Madam but I do have a reason, Rin…"

Said woman stepped up and started talking. She explained the whole situation, but being the negotiator that she is, she added a lot of details that would have been normally left out, and left out some of the bigger pictures, such as doubts of complicity and such, to draw out a more understanding side of the ex-minister. At the end, Kaede has granted the motion for a warrant to shut down the base. Unfortunately, that wouldn't of have been enough to go against the word of the sergeant of the main base, which is why Safaia had Kirara contact Madam Chiyu, Midoriko Chiyu, one of the most influential officers in the country, anything she says goes, and she happens to be a really good friend of Safaia.

"Midoriko! Ryoku!" Safaia greeted her when she spotted her long time friend at the rather classy luncheon restaurant sitting at a table for four people. Sitting beside Midoriko was her husband, also a good friend of hers.

"Safaia, and this is?" Midoriko asked, nodding towards Rin, as her own form of greeting.

"Oh. This is Rin Takahashi, she works as a negotiator for me" Safaia said, giving hints of her intentions

"Negotiator?" Her husband asked and Rin confirmed with a slight nod, not looking at him in the eyes as a form of respect towards a higher positioned person.

"Safaia," Midoriko started when her friend and her officer was sitting, "Let's cut right to the point shall we?" Safaia smirked "You never did like turning around the bushes for too long."

"Neither did you Safaia, neither did you, so please don't start that with me now."

"Very well, then let me put it simply. I have a warrant to search the main military base for information and shut down their system until a specialist team repairs their system. Being who you are and what you are, you must already know what I am talking about."

"We do" Ryoku said "What I don't know is how you want us to be any more help to you? You've got the warrant already."

"Ryoku, I said I had a warrant, not a direct order, and as it is, the base I am targeting is the main base, Sergeant Kensei has much more authority than me, and a simple warrant from Madam Miko is not going to cut it for him, seeing that he has already refused my offer twice already."

"Get right to the point Safaia-"

Midoriko was cut off by a loud voice from behind. A voice that made Safaia's teeth gritted. It was a way to signify that the man was not welcome here and it was a sign that all three understood really well.

"Madam Tsuki! How nice to see you!" Inuyasha said from behind.

"Taisho"

"Oh call me Inuyasha!"

She barely turned to look at him, before turning to her lunch mates, "Can you please excuse me?" All three nodded, frowning or glaring at the newcomer. She marched towards where the elevators where, and the clueless man followed her.

"Inuyasha right?"

"Yes"

"Well, Taisho" she said, putting emphasis on the Taisho, "what do you want? Do you not have enough money to pay for yours and Renkotsu's coffee again, or is it someone else's coffee this time?"

Inuyasha looked at her, surprised, "No, of course not, I was with a friend" there, he ignored Safaia's almost silent whisper of he has friends "and I saw you here before leaving so I decided to pass by"

"Well, next time, if there is ever a next time for you to step into this kind of restaurants, leave me alone" She said, with an attitude before turning around, her hair whipping him in the face 'I wonder if he even noticed I am taller than him…'

"Sorry, that was an unfortunate acquaintance" Safaia said, Midoriko lifted an eyebrow, "Strangely; he looks a lot like Sesshomaru"

"Normal, he's his half-brother" Midoriko and her husband laughed a bit before Safaia felt a small nudge, she looked at Rin and saw her looking at her watch. She nodded towards her officer before turning to her friends, "Now, why don't we go back to the present business." Seeing no disagreement coming from the couple, she continued "Well, the point is, Midoriko, would you come with me to the base later on?"

"You want me to be there for your little show and tell?"

"In a nicer way to say that, I might require competences that I, by myself, do not possess."

"You always did have a way with words." Midoriko said, she turned to her husband, and they both nodded slightly. "Very well, I'll accompany you on your little trip, in exchange for something."

"In exchange for something, what would the great Midoriko possibly need from me?"

Midoriko smirked here, "Oh nothing much, a simple date with Sesshomaru"

Safaia's reaction was instantaneous. "With Sess-" She turned to Rin "Rin why don't you go and pay" she asked, handing the woman her gold card, and after she was gone, she turned back to her friends "With Sesshomaru? What are you two thinking? We're only friends!"

"He loves you, and hey! I was supposed to pay this time!"

"You can pay next time, and there is no way he loves me!"

"And why not?" Midoriko asked, her husband was sitting back and enjoying the show. He had learned to stay out of his wife's and Safaia's affair at those times.  
"We grew up together; you don't fall in love with your best friend!"

"Hey! I resent that!" Ryoku finally intervened "I was her best friend!"

Safaia looked at him before looking back at Midoriko, Ryoku sank back into his seat, pouting, "And how would you know that anyways?"

"You're colleague is taking an awful long time to come back Safaia" her superior said

"Don't you dare avoid-"

"You want my help yes or not?"

"Yes, but I refuse using Sesshomaru like that." She said with a tone of finality.

Midoriko sighed, "Fine, you don't have to go on a date with the guy, but you will owe me a favour understood?"

Safaia sat there, weighing her choices; she would rather risk her favour than her friendship "fine, I now owe you something. We're heading out at two o'clock today, you know where the main base is, and we'll there by two forty five, so meet us there. Be prepared, I don't trust that guy."

Her friends nodded "She'll be there" At that time, Rin came back and Safaia stood up to leave "I hope next time we see, we won't have as much issues to discuss…"

"She's pissed" Ryoku said to his wife, she turned to look at him with a look that just screamed 'No really?!' before she stood up too. Ryoku sat there for a second before chasing after his wife, 'What did I do now?'

Having nothing to do most of time since he came back from Russia, he was most f the time at Sesshomaru's workplace. Having never taken over his father's business, he wasn't familiar with the surroundings but having a job like his, he learned to adapt. At the moment, he was at his twin's office, talking.

"Midoriko called after lunch time" Sesshomaru said after a while of silence.

"Midoriko? How is she?" Naraku asked, not having seen her in a long time.

"Midoriko is fine Naraku" said man could see that there was something bothering his twin, "Are you okay brother?"

"Yeah… She had lunch with Safaia…" Eyes widened slightly, Naraku smirked "She knows?"

"She said that she told her but she didn't believe it. Why did she bring it up?"

"C'mon man, it was going to come out one day or another, wouldn't you rather it being now than when both are you are old and wrinkly? If she even gets there," Sesshomaru looked at him, confusion and worry written on it "I am not saying that she'll die tomorrow or something, I just meant that, well, she has a dangerous job you know, there might be accidents and with her current case, I rather you tell soon." Naraku said before standing up "Well, I have a meeting with a possible client now, so I'll talk to you later, we're still having supper with the family tonight?" Nothing could shake off the sarcasm that the word family was pronounced with.

"Madam Tsuki," Sergeant Kensei said "to what do I owe you such a visit, you rarely come to see us yourself."

Safaia smiled "Oh, well, it isn't in the habitudes of the military to refuse to cooperate with the CTU either, but I guess things changes right?" She said, her whole team behind her, having called back Koga, leaving Shippo at the training camp, the specialists were on her right side and a black Sedan pulled up shortly after Safaia finished talking, "Oh, look who is here"

At her words, everyone looked at the car and a woman with long black hair and sunglasses came out, from the driver side came out a tall man with brown hair and sunglasses as well. "Madam Chiyu, Sir Chiyu" Everyone but Safaia and Sergeant Kensei saluted. They only nodded before Sergeant Kensei, also known as Ken, turned towards Midoriko and repeated to the letter his greeting to Safaia.

"Oh, I came because I caught wind of a certain warrant, and you know that my department has to be there for such a procedure." Midoriko was managing the forensics department and that also includes searches.

"Such a procedure?" Ken asked, not quite understanding, he turned towards Safaia only to have a search warrant shoved in his face, or to be said nicer, showed to him, "Why is my base under a warrant?"

"There are plenty of reasons Sergeant, but don't you think we should limit ourselves to your refusal of the CTU's demand to shut down the network for the good of the city." Not knowing what to say, the man simply added "I can't be the only one that refused"

Safaia smirked and nodded. With no words coming to him, he stepped aside and let the CTU, the forensics, and the specialists through. He swore he could hear snickering coming from the lower ranked officers on all four teams but as soon as he turned to look at them, they were all looking elsewhere.

They were all in the court, where several soldiers were doing their daily marching. They were all dividing their teams to work faster. After that, Safaia walked towards the heads of the other groups and started to work together

--

"They're still on the track of the blueprints Sir"

"We are lucky I guess" Reading through the blueprints that his man bought back for the second time only

"Sir?"

"We have gotten quite a blueprint here, ones that should have been ours a long time ago"

"Ours? You can't mean…"

The man nodded and smirked. "Somehow, our man found the anthrax poison… It is time I guess…"

The other man's eyes widened "No sir! We're not ready, our men are not ready!"

The superior snapped towards him "Not ready, our ancestors were always ready and so will we be! We'll make this poison starting tomorrow and when it will be finished, we will attack!"

His man sighed when he left the room "I don't have a good feeling about this…"

--

Safaia sat at her office after the search was completed, and Sergeant Ken Kensei was placed under surveillance after both Midoriko and herself went to see Madam Miko for a warrant for arrest based on evidences found at the base that shows foul play.

In front of the CTU's head was the Forensics' head, "Safaia, the day is done. Would you please look up from those files?" Midoriko asked her friend whose nose was deep into a file they recovered from the base, what could of have been a simple stop and restart operation for the specialist team turned into an all weapons out battle for the main base because of the Sergeant's inability to make things simples, and less suspicious. They found maps of the Shun edifices, with the placement of the weapons clearly identified, but that he played off as simple documentation from before. They've also found many weapons not qualified in the army, and all of them were in the blueprints. Having no explanations to give to that, the Sergeant was then put under surveillance; he seemed to have forgotten that only the Anthrax blueprints were out of the building so if they couldn't get him for complicity they would try him for stealing from the government. After searching the base, and stopping the system to repair it, they interviewed the soldiers at the base, but they did not know anything about the actions of their superiors, not even knowing about the existence of said weapons in the base but that was hard to believe as they weren't even hidden that well.

Shaking her head, she told her friend that it was a force of habit. "Yeah, well, being a workaholic isn't healthy. What happened to that nice boy Uryu?"

"Mido, you sound like my mother…" Something went through her head, "Wait, you didn't know that Uryu and I were through before you asked me about Sesshomaru today?"

"Huh…"

"Mido!"

"What? How was I supposed to know?"

"What? Oh never mind!"

Midoriko looked at Safaia and smiled, "Well, my husband is coming here directly after work; Ryoku had to go back to the station to fill a report." She smiled at that, she, herself, always hated filling reports. "So how about we go out to eat? With Sesshomaru?"

"You just won't let it go will you?" Not even looking at her friend's face "Fine, but he'll be bringing someone though, probably"

"What, he got himself a girlfriend?"

Safaia laughed, "Gods no! It's Naraku; he came back a couple of days back. Just let me call him."

She picked up the phone and dialled her best friend's number. She listened to the ring tone ring a few times before a deep voice answered, "Taisho Sesshomaru speaking"

"Love the answer Sesshomaru"

"Safaia?"

"Who else?"

"Safaia."

She laughed there "Yeah it's me! I was just calling to know if you wanted to go out tonight with Midoriko, Ryoku and I to dine? Along with Naraku if he is free."

"We can't tonight, family reunion."

"Oh, fine then, talk to you another time ok?"

"Sure, goodnight Safaia"

"Bye Sess."

"He said no?"

"He said no. Something about family reunion so it might be a good idea not to ask any questions, you know his family…" Midoriko knew them when they were all younger, they practically grew up together, Safaia was the youngest of the group of best friends, seeing that Midoriko was a few months older and her husband the age of Sesshomaru and Naraku. They all knew the family situation in that family and only two words corresponded; messed up.

"You know, there's something I don't understand" Safaia asked Naraku the next day when they were having dinner together.

"What?"

"Well, I know I'm not supposed to talk about this but why would T.R.Shuuryou send an email to Sesshomaru?"

Naraku smiled at that "Can't you guess?"

"If I could, I wouldn't have asked Naraku, now do you know?"

"A few days back, before the shooting, don't you remember the company presenting this new product, the nanobots"

"Of course, I told Sesshomaru that nanobots technology wasn't new to people and that even medicine was using it"

"Exactly, but not weaponry. The Real End is not exactly known to make peaceful dealings with company to use their technology. They much rather use technology versus technology, and having plans for the nanobots would be much more useful to them than the government weapons."

"How did you know about the government weapons?" Safaia asked

"I'm a professional bodyguard, it's normal for me to know that information"

At the time, Safaia was wondering exactly how confidential the government's confidential files were if a bodyguard has information that the public were not ever supposed to get. Frowning slightly when a waiter came to give them their meals, she waited until the man was gone before continuing her interrogation, at least, that was what it felt like for her friend.

"Safaia, can you please stop with the questions? I feel like I'm the criminal here!"

"Sorry, Naraku, just, this case is important you know…"

"Of course I do, but still, we're out of work right now so please stop…"

"Of course… So, is there anything new with your life?"

"Actually, I wanted to ask you something."

"What?"

"Just wondering, but why didn't anyone tell me that bastard of a little half-brother of mine has a crush on you?"

"Inuyasha?"

"Yes"

"Saved his butt from getting shot by T.R.Shuuryou's handy men at the Shun shootout, ever since, he's been annoying me!"

"I see… Well, the parents, family dinner last night, wants to meet you, at least the father wants to, Mother, well she doesn't really care much for the boy, if anything, she doesn't like him"

"Your parent's know me, what did they say?"

"Oh he didn't tell them your name, something about wanting to surprise them with your personality before telling them your name, as if your status would influence them."

"He's a cocky little jerk isn't he?'

Naraku nodded solemnly, "Which is why I'm inviting you to have lunch with us tomorrow"

"Tomorrow? Naraku, I'm not dating the boy why would I meet his parents?"

"Oh but you can go as Sesshomaru's date!"

"Why not going as yours?"

"Whoever you want to go with then! The boy doesn't know we're bringing you and he said that you were unavailable to meet tomorrow so yeah…"

"Oh fine, the things I do for you people sometimes."

"Oh and Sesshomaru mentioned that you had somewhat of a stalker"

Only a pained moan was heard.

At lunch the next day, the three arrived at their house, well, mansion, together and she was led in by the silver headed twin, an arm entwined in his. When they got in, they saw that the parents and Inuyasha were seated in the living room, drinking appetizers. When they saw them coming in, the mother, Shina, came up to greet her boys with a kiss on the cheek and when they all saw Safaia, Shina almost squealed. "Safaia dear! It has been so long! How are you, Sesshomaru mentioned a stalker, are you okay?" She smiled at the same time as a deep laugh went through the room, it was Sugimi. "Safaia! My dear daughter, have you finally decided to date one of my two boys?"

Inuyasha was behind, red faced, Safaia was his damn it! He then smirked and opened his mouth to talk but he was cut off by the lady herself, "Oh, Sess and I hooked up recently so we haven't told anyone but Naraku yet."

Sesshomaru's arm went around her waist, bringing her to his chest. For a moment, time froze for both of them, never really have had so intimate hugs before, a warm sensation going through them. Sesshomaru was used to the feeling but for Safaia, it was new.

"Well, I'm just glad that you dropped that Uryu, he was a bit freaky"

"Of course Mom" Having grown up with the boys, all three; Midoriko, Ryoku and herself were so used to he family that they had all began to call the elders Mom and Dad, now grown up, only Safaia remained as closed to the family so only her still called them Mom and Dad but the others called them by their name now.

"But she's mine!" Inuyasha finally said from behind. Everyone froze, looking at him; he stood there, smirking smugly, as if he won the war.

"Sess?"

"Yes?"

"What is my stalker doing here?" Safaia asked, looking directly at the younger sibling. His parents snapped their heads towards her, "You mean, Inuyasha is the…?" Shina asked. She only got solemn nods from the three. "Sess, I thought you said that he wouldn't be here, or at least would be gone when we arrived."

"I thought so as well."

"Young man, do you mind explaining?" Sugimi asked his voice rose by a bit, looking towards his youngest son, and probably worst mistake as well, his wife hasn't even forgiven fully yet!

"I'm not stalking her, I love her!"

The trio looked at each other and Safaia took a small step back; she has always been good in Drama when they were in high school. Noticing her reactions, Sugimi quickly stood in front of Inuyasha, blocking his view of the woman while Sesshomaru's arm tightened around her. She took a sharp intake of air, for different reasons than the ones the parents believed.

"I think Safaia and I will leave for now." Sesshomaru said, laughing interiorly at the fact that they thought his best friend could actually be scared of Inuyasha "I have to get back to work and Safaia has things to do as well, so we'll pass by later" He hid his flinch when subtly pinched him from where he held his arm around her waist. He brought his pretend girlfriend to the door when she only nodded and they left, Naraku behind them.

"Why are you leaving Naraku?" Shina asked, in front of a yelling Sugimi. He was yelling at his youngest about how to treat a lady, she rolled her eyes, as if her husband was good at that, otherwise, Inuyasha wouldn't exist, well, let's just say she hasn't really forgiven him yet.

"The woman is one of my best friends, so… Plus I have a meeting with a potential client and we came together" Never minding the fact that he met his client yesterday. And refused the job, he doesn't do petty protecting his feeble son from bullies work. The parents accepted the excuse, even when they knew it wasn't true, and then turned back to the youngest of Sugimi and glared. Inuyasha gulped, knowing he wasn't getting out that one, but he wasn't stalking the woman!

At training camp, it was their fourth day of training and they were more than a little exhausted of the routine but were obliged to hide it as was the rule. They were currently in the classroom, learning about different sorts of poison and antidotes, they never knew that poison was in the police curriculum but they bore with it, it's not like they can just stand up and leave.

After the camp that day, they all went to a restaurant to eat as it was late, and none of them wanted to cook that night. When they stepped into it, they saw someone they wanted to avoid, Inuyasha himself. After that shoot out, they didn't think that seeing him would be a pleasant meeting. Fortunately, he didn't see them, and they were led to a table at the other side of the room where he couldn't spot him. They were also seated next to the hallway that led to the bathrooms though.

They ate while chatting joyfully. "So Kagome how's life outside of camp?" Sango asked her.

"Life? What life?"

They all laughed, when they stopped gradually, there was a second of silence before they started talking again. "So Sango, we never got to know each other right, we've been busy ever since we've met and that supper with everyone, well, we were too busy partying I guess." Kagome said

"Yeah, well I don't know about either of you. I don't know how many siblings you have Bankotsu, they just pop up every where!" They laughed again before Bankotsu asked "We've already told you how many we were!"

"They still keep popping up everywhere!"

"You're just paranoid!" Bankotsu said "We don't even look alike!"

"Says who?"

Kagome sat there, looking at them smiling. She found it funny that Sango was acting like she was in the family already. Bankotsu and she were arguing like Kagome usually would with all her siblings. "Stop it guys!"

They looked at her and had the decency to appear sheepish. "Anyways! So Sango, do you have any siblings?" Kagome asked as she stared at her brother, to make him shut up.

"Oh, yeah, I do have one, Kohaku, my little brother"

"How is he like?"

"Oh, he's aspiring to be a P.I and a bodyguard but he can't find a mentor though since he can't find a job just with his diploma" Sango said, sad for her brother, "They all said that he didn't have experience"

"But to have experience, he has to have a mentor"

"Well, yeah, that didn't work out to well and there isn't a lot of Private Investigators that are bodyguards too."

"Both aren't P.I and Bodyguard basically do the same work, or can't he take two mentors, one after the other?" Kagome asked

"He doesn't like long roads, he prefers shortcuts" Sango said, the meaning was clear at that point. The waiter came to pick up their meals and they had desserts.

"Hey Kagome?" Bankotsu asked

"What is it?"

"Isn't Madam Tsuki's friend, that Naraku, a bodyguard?"

Kagome thought for a while before acquiescing, "Oh I see where you're getting at! But you can't just walk up to him and say can you help Sango's brother by being his mentor?"

"That and how do you expect us to find him?" Sango continued "We don't have Madam's number and we can't ask the trainers you know?"

"Well, that isn't a problem…"

"Why?" Bankotsu asked, a raised eyebrow "You haven't been hiding things from us did you?"

"Of course not!" Kagome leaned over to hit him slightly on the arm, "He lives right in front of me!"

"He does?"

"Yeah… I really don't like that look, I don't know him well!" The blue eyed woman told her friends.

At the other side of town, "Sir, the poison has been completed but we have a small problem"

"What is it?"

"The poison works"


	8. Chapter 8

**Angels of mission**

Chapter 7

"Then we'll move out"

"Sir it works" he insisted

"That is good news NOW MOVE OUT!"

"It isn't sir," he was cut off "What do you mean it isn't? Of course it is! It isn't like it killed our men!"

"Sir, we have shut the labs down"

The boss finally looked at him, having been looking at a picture intently, "You don't mean…"

"It killed our men." The man said in a dry tone before leaving the room, without bowing.

The chief looked after his man and sighed. He brought his hand to his forehead and rubbed it. 'What went wrong?'

--

"Madam, there hasn't been anymore emails sent from T.R.Shuuryou's account for a while now, ever since three days ago." Kirara told Safaia; three days ago, they received better equipment to track the email down.

"That is strange… Keep looking, for now, we can only wish that even if they lay low, the next time they do something, we won't be finding bodies…" Safaia sighed, she walked towards Kouga, "Kouga, today is the last day of training camp isn't it?"

"Yes, it is the on field test; Kagura is supervising along with Shippo today!"

"Very well, where is Hiten?"

"At the CID department, they received their last email three days ago, and they haven't opened it yet, but with the recent equipment we got, he went there to block it. Manten went to the military main base and several others that we haven't worked on yet." Kouga explained, before taking the coffee next to him and taking a sip.

"You never drink it black"

"Milk doesn't keep me awake anymore Madam" Kouga said with a sigh. Safaia looked down upon her worker, and sighed as well, "Well, no use discouraging me as well Kouga, when they get back here, tell them that if no action is perceived by the T.R.Shuuryou in the next five days, we'll lay low as well and wait for their next action. It'll be officially announced tomorrow by the higher ups."

Koga's eyes widened "But Madam!"

"Direct orders Kouga. I work for someone too."

"Very well Madam" Koga said, "Will you announce it today to the others though?"

She looked at him and whistled. Everyone looked at her; she watched them and their confused expressions, "I've just got orders from higher up." They all looked at her, waiting on her "We're shutting down the operation, or at least, putting it on hold if they do not make any actions in the next five days."

"But why Madam?" asked Jakotsu, who was helping with research seeing there were no undercover mission to help with, "We don't have any other cases to work with, and as it is, we're progressing"

"Not enough, the government said we're taking too much funds on this and if no actions are perceived by then, well, we'll be laying low until they move."

The officers around her were not happy, but replied Yes, Madam all the same.

Kagome, Sango and Bankotsu were in a delivery truck's back. The bright blue truck was actually only a disguise for the high tech CTU training camp computer 'lab' used for on field work. The interior was silver everywhere.

Ayame was leaning on the silver metal desk, pointing at a picture attached at the truck's wall, "Sango, today, I want you following this man, he is said to be an accomplice in a case of underage prostitution. There's a button attached to the third button of your coat, press it to indicate you understood Kagome, if you did not you'll press the one on the button on your right sleeve, it is the outside one. It isn't for yes or no answers! You'll have to mind not getting caught by him understood?"

Sango nodded, Ayame continued, "Kagome, I want you here to help her out, you'll be giving either orders out of simply be her look out. When the green light lights up, she pressed the button on her coat, if it is the red one, she pushed the one on her sleeve, understood?"

Kagome nodded as well, the red head went on to her last student, "Bankotsu, you'll assisting Sango in another way, you'll be on the field as well, and you'll help her not to get caught, now Sango, I expect you to have no use of Bankotsu but then we never know. If there is no use of Bankotsu as of now, we'll be having a second test today later to test him. Oh and Bankotsu, there are the same buttons on your coat, so it means that Kagome the pair of light by Sango's serves the same purpose." The three nodded, "Any questions?" Bankotsu raised his hand, "Yes?"

"Is the suspect a real suspect, or-"

"Everyone we track down is a real suspect, wither they are our agents or not. You'll never know so preparation is the key here understood?!"

The three saluted here before Sango walked out of the truck that was parked in a small not crowded alley, no one saw her coming out of the truck and no one noticed Bankotsu coming out five minutes later.

"Sango" Kagome said through her ear piece, "Suspect has been spotted two roads down here and is heading towards you, he should be arriving in ten minutes, there is a magazine stand near, head there, and he'll pass by."

Sango pressed the button on her coat and Kagome was looking at a green light. The former crossed the road to get to the stand, she bent down to pick up a magazine, and waited for the signal, and she looked up twice to try to spot the short bald man and spotted him on her second try at the same time as the signal from Kagome was given. She waited until he walked past her, not without noticing his lecherous gaze when he passed by, before following him a few feet behind him without him being suspicious. He was currently on the phone, and he suddenly looked back, she was lucky because they were walking very close to the buildings and she happened to be between two building so she slipped into the alley, "Kagome?" She spoke into the earpiece, "Is he looking?"

"Yes, wait for a minute, Bankotsu is coming your way with bags from the shops you are between then you'll continue to follow him."

She pressed the first button and the green light went on at Kagome's end. She turned around and saw Bankotsu standing there with a Gucci shopping bag in one hand and a Baby Phat one in the other, she resisted laughing at him when she received the bag and saw saved by Kagome's go.

Pressing her coat button again, she headed out towards the street again and kept on following the man. She followed him through the crowded streets and when they crossed the road, neither Kagome nor Bankotsu, or even Ayame would have had time to tell her about the car that stopped right at her feet. The screeching sound made both suspect and officer stop. One was looking at the too close for comfort car and the other one at both the car and Sango. A head poked out of the silver BMW and a man with black hair in a short dragon tail and purple eyes. He looked at Sango and asked if she was alright, she looked back and quickly glanced at the man in front of him to find him gone; she panicked. She looked at the driver and huffed, stomping towards the street. The man in the car scratched the back of his head and drove off after a while.

In the truck, Kagome was seating on the edge of her seat, oh, they'll not fail. She looked at the surveillance cameras that were on diverse locations and couldn't find the man. "Bankotsu" she said through her earpiece "Can you spot the suspect?"

Bankotsu pressed the green light's button, and said through the ear piece, "I can't find him though" He looked around once more, "Kagome, I found him. Tell Sango to go into the Prada shop, what kind of street is this, anyways, tell her to go into the shop and she'll have a direct view of the stairs he's standing in front of."

Kagome thought for a while, before connecting to both, "Bankotsu, you go into the shop" she could swear she heard him groan "and Sango, direct yourself to the man, stay a block or to behind him. Bankotsu when he moves, you follow him as well but keep your distances. Do not let what happened happen again. Understood?" The two green lights came on then, Ayame was still leaning on the table and she looked down on Kagome approvingly, "Sango, wait" Kagome suddenly said, when she looked at one of the many camera shots and looked at one she probably skipped when she was looking for the man. She saw him alright but he was joined by a man who came from upstairs. His jacket flipped back a little bit and she spotted something. "Both of you retreat, the man is armed!"

Both Sango and Bankotsu's eyes widened, their hands instinctively move towards their own holsters, but a order in their ears told them to retreat, "We will not barge in there, not only is it against protocol to point your weapon at a person who isn't pointing it at you, it is dangerous! You will not take those risks, come back!" Both hands retreated, and they slowly made their way back.

Ayame was once again looking approvingly at Kagome, 'She has leadership qualities and if what I heard about her department is true then she might just be the one that'll succeed Madam Tsuki when she decides to go on vacation or when she'll be upgraded…'

They heard three consecutive knocks on the door and when Ayame flanged them open , there stood the two others CTU in training, they both walked in and they drove back to the training center in silence. In front of the truck sat Kagura and Ginkotsu, they were both looking at a small screen next to the dashboard, that showed the development of the mission from the beginning. Kagura and Ginkotsu smiled, before Ginkotsu took the wheel and brought them back to the center. Once they got there, the three trainees stepped out and saw a black car stationed there. Out came the suspect from earlier and his accomplice. Their reactions would of have been to move their hands to their holsters but at the sight of Ayame going to shake their hands, they stopped.

"Let me present to you Yoko Hatake and Joshua Hatake, they are brothers and they both work under the CTU department as trainers as well, you might have seen them around camp these last few days as the one who prepared everything for you guys."

The three stood there, shocked, before slowly nodding, before Sango started glaring at the shorter of the two men. He was short, bald and ugly, and most importantly a pervert! He was checking her out earlier! Kagura saw the reaction and laughing slightly, they all looked at her. Seeing that, she said "Don't worry Taijiya, Joshua isn't a pervert, it was a test for your self-control."

Hearing that, Sango blushed slightly but didn't try to hide herself, she stood her ground through her embarrassment of being caught in the 'act'.

--

In front of a restaurant, a silver BMW pulled up and the door opened to show a man with black hair and violet eyes, he was dressed in a sleeveless white shirt and a pair of torn jeans. He looked up to the man standing in front of him and gave him his keys with both of his hands and bowed. "There you go Daiko-Sama" The man looked at him with his nose in the air and walked to his car and drove off. The younger one sighed and went to seat beside his friend, Hachi. "That bas-" Hachi started, but his friend's hand came up to stop him. "You know that the clients are always right Hachi."

"But Miroku!"

"No matter, they're the one who pays us remember?"

Hachi sighed and nodded. His friend was a good man but way too good. He let others walk over him and well, he'll still follow Miroku because he's that good of a man. Valets such as them haven't got much of an education or money, they live in small apartments and they were lucky enough like that. Everyday, they see those luxury cars pass by and while they park them, they at least have the feeling, for a split second that it was their car…

Looking over to Miroku, Hachi noticed that the man was in deep thoughts. "Miroku, are you alright?"

"Yeah, just thinking about earlier."

"What happened?"

"I almost ran into someone." Hachi's eyes widened, "You what?"

"She just came out of nowhere, and well, I nearly ran into her…"

--

Sesshomaru was looking out of his office window, sighing, he spent most of his day musing over Safaia, again. He thought about that hug they shared at his parents' house, what wouldn't he do to feel this everyday? To have her by his side always… Oh well, their pretending was still on as he promised the parents that they would pass by later, which was tonight as they already made the arrangements. He sure laughed at Safaia's face when they got back in the car.

Flashback

"Why did you tell them that we would be back?" Safaia asked, face red.

"Because they would of have pestered us otherwise, plus, don't you want to see my parents, it has been a long time!" Sesshomaru said.

The woman sighed, "Fine but next time, ask me first, you know I could have been busy, especially with this T.R.Shuuryou thing going on."

"Well thankfully you're not, Safaia, it is just one supper! Why are you making such a big deal out of it?"

He looked over to his best friend, and saw her sighed. He took a hand of the wheel, keeping the other on it, and gave her a one arm hug, bringing her closer. "You're stressed, you should take time off."

"I would, but it is impossible these days." The rest of the ride was in silence while Kagome simply looked out the window, sighing.

End of Flashback

Sesshomaru sighed too, he felt bad for her, she's been working her whole life and well, she still is.

Safaia's story was complicated. She wasn't born into luxury nor was she poor. Her parents could afford the bare essentials and a bit more. She has begun juggling work and school as soon as she was able to work, not wanting to depend on her parents, that at the time were in a bit of a financial trouble. And when they hit the lowest point, she could not help them with her salary as she had to begun paying for her studies for she was studying Design, a far cry from her actual job. That and she were constantly bailing out her own brother out of the precinct every week-end, thing that her parents were ignorant to.

She did not know that her family owed money to Yakuza. Thankfully, when she did find out, she stopped her studies and paid what she could with her current salary. Nobody was hurt, but she couldn't go on with her studies and she spent a year or two with odd jobs. She had refused help from his family, that of Midoriko and that of Ryoku. It was three years later that she finally decided to become a cop and she rapidly went up the levels with her quick thinking and martial arts. The debt was finished, and her family were free. Though, Safaia hasn't contacted her parents ever since the end of the debt; that was about just before she started police academy. She hasn't seen her parents in four years, which she spent working up the ladder at the precinct. And she has achieved in four years what her senior officers couldn't achieve in ten years of work. She has become the madam of the prestigious CTU department.

Sighing once again, Sesshomaru turned back to his computer, just in time to see an email pop up. His eyes widened at the address.

--

"Madam Tsuki!" Kirara yelled from her spot, Safaia rushed to see what happened and somehow a smile came to her face, "The investigation is still on" she said.

She looked at the email address where the email was sent to. "Kirara, try to pull up the email without infesting the system, run a scan first."

"Yes Madam!" Kirara said, immediately going to work. At the time, Safaia's phone rang. "Safaia Tsuki speaking"

"Madam Tsuki, it is Kagura"

"What is it Kagura?"

"The test has been completed, they're all in."

"Very well. Send them over immediately and come back yourself."

"Yes Madam!"

Safaia couldn't help the smile that came over her face.

--

Kagura hang up and turned towards the three rookies. "Listen up, as you have all passed the test" The three looked at each other "Yes, you passed, now Madam Tsuki wants us at the HQ immediately! Get into your cars after you changed into more appropriate clothing than your jeans and t-shirt and we will set out for the HQ."

"But we don't have more appropriate-" Sango started.

"Clothing your size has already been put into your lockers, ladies, I hope you know how to run, jump and fight in three inches high heels." Sango and Kagome who were used to heir running looked at Kagura like she was crazy. Kagura looked at them and lifted her long pants slightly to reveal her concealed three inches thin black high heels. "Marvellous weapons they are! Especially in, well, I think you can guess Bankotsu."

Bankotsu winced there, hands automatically going south before he caught himself. Kagura laughed but she quickly recovered, "Well, what are you still doing here? GO!"

All three scampered off, while their coaches were laughing. "I can't believe that they never noticed the high heels Kagura" Ayame said, looking down at her feet, where shorter heels resided. "Now how will they spot hidden weapons?"

After a while, the three rookies appeared, the girls slightly slower than before, you could clearly see the heels on their feet, their pants not nearly as long as Kagura's. They all began driving towards the HQ and when they got into the building, they saw that everyone was busy and that Madam Tsuki was waiting for them in her office. Kagura left them at the door and left towards Kirara to get her assignment. Kagome knocked on the door and a "Come In" sounded. They opened the door and saw Madam Tsuki sitting at her desk, reading a file.

"Ah, you three are here, I heard you all passed the test."

"Yes, Madam!" All three saluted

"Well, aren't you all well trained? Anyways, it is your first official day here, but it is 4 o'clock already so you will have the rest of the day free after this quick briefing on the status of the mission understood?"

"Yes Madam!"

"Gee, even my currents officers don't salute me at everything I say, you can just nod you know." Safaia smiled at them but got serious again, "Here is the current report. We have been to many places where the ones that stole the blueprints went emails to. That includes major weapons distributor, the CID, here, the military, and some other major companies with ties to the government. And that includes Sesshomaru's company. Unfortunately, more than half of these places opened their emails, permitting the terrorists to access their information. We have repaired every system, and we're currently tracking down their path. Their email is T.R.Shuuryou so watch out if you ever see that name anywhere. For some reason, they haven't had any actions these last three days and since we only received the equipment three days ago, we were unable to track down their locations. But fortunately, they sent an email today, no virus, no nothing and we were able to track down the address… The problem would be that it was from an internet café."

The three stood there taking everything in. "You now have the day off, and you're expected here first thing in the morning. We will leave at 10 o'clock to the CID department, but we will be on the streets at 7 o'clock at the internet cafés…"

The three nodded again, "You are dismissed." When they turned to leave after their usual salutations, "oh and it's nice to have you guys here" They turn towards their boss and smiled and bowed.

Outside the building, Kagome turned to her half brother and her friend and said "You guys want to come eat at my place tonight? I'm making teriyaki shrimps and sweet and sour soup, and probably steamed fish." The two agreed and they headed to the market to buy the ingredients.

Kagome was walking down the seafood aisle with Bankotsu and Sango when she almost ran into someone, looking at the person, she found him to be Naraku. She smiled up at him and said hi.

"How are you?" Kagome asked, looking briefly to find Sango and Bankotsu looking over and giving her the thumbs up. Shaking her head mentally, she turned back towards the tall dark man and smiled.

"I'm good, I guess" he momentarily frowned here, "Anyways, I see you're with your friends."

"Ah, yes, I'm having them over for dinner tonight. So we're doing groceries for now." She smiled a bit more until she felt something poke her in the back, looking behind, she saw that her step-brother and her friend. Sango was poking her discreetly, while Bankotsu was distracting Naraku.

"So Mr.Taisho, what are you doing tonight? Care to join us for dinner?" Bankotsu asked, pointing to the two girls who were whispering to each other. Kagome heard what he said and her head snapped up to meet Naraku's gaze. "Well, if Mrs. Higurashi don't mind. After all I wouldn't dare to intrude." Laughing shyly, Kagome nodded, "Well, I guess that steamed fish is in order now." Sango said

--

Sango was helping Kagome in the kitchen with the food and leaned towards her friend. "So, you know, about that thing that we talked about last time, at the restaurant?"  
"What thing?" Kagome asked, busy cleaning the fish. Those people at the market never do it well enough.

"Oh just that thing about Kohaku."

Kagome's eyes snapped up at her. "Oh hell no, I'm not going to ask him! We don't know each other that well. Hell, I don't him at all!"

"He's sitting in your living room, sipping on red wine waiting for dinner."

"Because of Bankotsu! I will not ask Naraku-"

"Ask me what?"


	9. Chapter 9

Angels of missions

**Angels of missions**

Chapter 8: Central café

"Ask me what?"

The two women turned around and saw Naraku standing there, leaning on the doorway.

"Huh… "Kagome muttered, looking beside her, she saw Sango standing with a hand on her mouth, trying hard not to laugh. "Well, you see, really it was Sango who wanted to ask you something! Sango why don't you ask him? I have to finish the food!"

Sango's eyes widened and she glared at her friend. She turned towards Naraku and laughed awkwardly. Kagome has already turned back towards the fish and was already preparing the wok to steam it. Sango finally stuttered out "Huh, well you see-"

"Is it about your brother?" Naraku asked.

Both women's eyes widened and you heard the sound of a porcelain dish clattering slightly with a metal support due to Kagome's more forceful drop of the fish.

"How did you?" Kagome asked, after covering the wok with a cover and turning around.

"Your brother, anyways, I would gladly take your brother under my wing Miss Taijiya"

"He he" Sango smiled while lightly rubbing the back of her neck sheepishly.

The rest of the night went uneventfully, the dined and laughed but at 8 o'clock they all left, as they had a big bad villain to catch the next day.

--

The next day at the headquarters, two cars pulled up at the same time, and three people dressed in black and white suits came out. Kagome, Sango and Bankotsu looked at the building and sighed, first real day.

They went towards their floor, after scanning their fingerprints that have been integrated in the system by now. When they entered the office, they saw that there were no one as of yet. "There's no one." Kagome said, but Bankotsu pointed up, where Madam's door was opening. She came out and nodded to them.

"I see you people are early."

"Where are the others?" Sango asked, "You said that we were to be here at 5."

"They come in at 6. I needed to show, you three, something, and yes, it will take an hour" she said

She directed them towards what seemed to be the coffee room, thinking they arrived they stopped, but Safaia turned around and raised an eyebrow, "Move!" All three immediately followed her some more and they were now at the water dispenser.

"Gather around the dispenser." The three did so without complaint, but no one could of have missed the confusion in their eyes. "I'll explain soon" Safaia turned the bottle three times right and once left before the wall beside them moved. They could clearly see the metal inside the wall and the hollowness of the wall the metal slid in. Inside the room were various weapons and what seemed to be a wall of glass with no way inside it. Turning around, Safaia said "This is the safe room, every office of this building has one, but this one is equipped with this bullet-proof wall, and the only way inside are two invisible to the human eye one the walls next to it."

"How do we get in then if we can't see?" Kagome asked

Safaia smiled and handed them three contacts boxes. "Inside are three pair of clear lens, you are to put them on everyday of your life. They will not only permit you to see such entrances but also the ones that you miss near the water dispenser. These doors are located all over the city; you just have to find them. Put them on in the bathroom, they tend to make your eyes a little bit uncomfortable in the beginning so you might need time to adjust to them. Come back when you're ready."

Ten minutes later, all three were back and they found Safaia inside the safe room already, behind the glass wall. She motioned to the two doors and signed for them to find the way in. They looked towards the side and spotted the doors but there were no handles. Frowning, Kagome tried to push one, but it did not work, at the other door, Bankotsu tried to push it to the side, but that didn't work either. Beside Kagome, Sango was looking for any buttons but could find none. They looked at Safaia but she seemed to sitting down, with no chairs underneath her. They never noticed the slight opening upstairs. Bankotsu thought of something, and was about to wipe out his gun before Kagome ran to stop him. He looked at his sister and she was looking at him reproachfully. "What?"

"It's bullet proof."

"How do you know?"

Kagome pointed to the wall and then at the sides that touched the wall, they seemed to curve in slightly, almost unnoticeably.

"It's open, ahhh!" They both turned to look at Sango but she was gone and they saw her inside the wall beside Madam. They frowned. Safaia stood there, smirking and shrugged her shoulders when they turned towards her.

The siblings moved away from each other, and Kagome headed back to the other door, and decided to lean further in to inspect it, like Sango was doing a while ago. She furiously tried to think of how it could work before she remembered that everything here was activated by- She leaned forwards and "Ahhh!"

Bankotsu turned around immediately but his half sister was gone as well. He hit the door with his fist and groaned. He resumed his search and grabbed around. He suddenly felt something glossier than the rest of the door. He leaned forwards towards it and a small laser came out to scan his eyes. He slapped his forehead but someone grabbed the front of his shirt and brought him in. He expected to find himself inside the glass dome but was instead greeted by a flight of stairs and Kagome. She pulled him forward and brought him up to a room where Sango and Madam were standing. Madam was pointing towards where a small window was. He looked down and saw all four of them standing downstairs and the look a like waved up to them.

"What-?"

"These are holograms, developed by the CTU research department. I was observing you all along, and every time one of you would come up, a hologram of you will appear, as you are scanned as you are entering the hallway to the stairs. The glass wall is but a diversion and as you understood, the doors are only activated by the scanning of pupils or fingers, each scanner has a different place."

"Wait, a diversion?" Kagome asked

"The real safe dome is up here, it looks small, but well," Safaia started sheepishly, "it is actually furnished and all, it is behind that door there, same scanners and all that."

The three rookies laughed along with their chef and Madam looked down at her diamond incrusted watch. Kagome saw the watch and asked "Madam?"

"Yes?"

"Why are you wearing a diamond watch here?"

"Those are not diamonds, these are crystals. Unbreakable man made crystals."

The rookies understood, "Well, it's been exactly an hour, let's head down to the main room. The others should be here by now."

The four went back to the room and saw everyone heading to another room. "Where are they-?" Sango started, "Weapons" her chief answered. "Let's go."

They moved towards a room with lockers and shelves, each locker were hidden from others and named, and inside were clothing their sizes and what seemed to be handguns and a rifle in each. The three frowned, rifles weren't their things, or actually, rifles weren't Sango's and Bankotsu's thing, both preferring smaller guns and swords. But it was a shame that swords weren't popular these days, so shameful that people don't seem to believe that a sword can stop a bullet!

Everyone was putting on their lightweight bullet-proof vest over their underclothes before covering them, so no one would notice them. Everyone hid smaller guns in different places; Kagura has it in on of her boots. A handgun were all hanging in their belt and they all put on glasses, not those with the thick visor meant to soften the blow of a bullet or any projectiles but ones that look professional but the glasses were actually sensitive to gas, it will not fog up under any gas or smoke. A small Bluetooth like device were in their ears. The CTU were ready to depart as soon as Madam Tsuki signalled them to do so.

Safaia looked at her men, and nodded. Downstairs, various five seats cars were waiting for them, all black. She stopped at the middle of the parking lot and everyone gathered around her. "We'll split in four groups, Shippo, you'll take Team A, Kagura, Team B, Kouga, Team C, Bankotsu, Kagome, Sango you'll be with me. Team A, I want you in the internet cafes in the northern part of Tokyo. Team B, you'll be in the South, Team C you'll take East and we'll take West. We'll meet at the downtown before heading to the CID squads."

They got into the cars and headed off. They stopped at the western part of town. The four got out of the car and headed to Network. Network was one of the biggest internet café around town. Sango immediately went towards the reception and asked to be allowed access to the emails account of the clients.

"That is confidential Madam, sorry." The lady at her computer said her nose in the air.

"I don't need to go in their accounts, just their email IDs." Sango said, flashing her badge this time.

The lady's eyes widened and immediately allowed Sango to take her seat. She showed Sango where the files of the clients were stored. At that time, the remaining three walked around and looked at the screen. Most people didn't care, but there was the one or two clients that did not like to have their privacy intruded and tried to hide their screen. These clients did not know that the three were cops.

"Madam," Sango called, Safaia turned towards her and nodded "we're clear."

They left and head towards the next café and the process started all over again. They were almost finished with that part of town when suddenly Safaia's cell phone rang and she pulled it out. "Safaia Tsuki speaking"

"Madam? It's Kouga"

"What is it?"

"We've got T.R.Shuuryou here." Safaia was about to answer when she felt a tap on her shoulder. It was Kagome, who showed her a text message by Shippo, saying that they found T.R.Shuuryou there too. "Kouga, Shippo got a hit as well. Continue your search and note down all the addresses, date, and see if we can get a virus out of it. If anything happens, say that it is confidential to government." Safaia said, while looking at Kagome who had typed down what she said a minute ago and sent it to Shippo.

"Yes, Madam" Kagome showed her chief Shippo's reply, 'Yes, Madam!'

"Let's go, we have three more cafés to search."

By the time they all finished and they all got to the CID department, they have collected more than a dozen T.R.Shuuryou entries in the past few weeks, and that is counting the ones before the shooting at the Shun building. "Madam, they have been throughout the whole city."

Safaia sighed, "So this means it's impossible to track them down."

Shippo nodded, and at that time, the cell phone of their head rang and she answered. She frowned and gave whoever was on the other line their location. She hang up and turned towards her subordinates, "The supply vans are coming. The Taisho building is under assault." She turned towards the CIDs sitting in the meeting room. "You CIDs will head out before us. We still have to wait for the vans… Bankotsu, Kagome, you two will be accompanying them now. You two still have equipment here if I'm correct. I hope you two remember the pattern you were taught last week. We will be joining you soon."

"Yes Madam!" The siblings said

When the CTU got to the scene, they saw that S.W.A.T and the CTU were already there. Safaia nodded to Kagome and Bankotsu and motioned them over. "Situation report"

"They invaded the building at around nine thirty, but the workers starts at 10 o'clock so there is no workers inside but there is the matter security guards of the Early Bird shift and the Taisho brothers are inside." Madam Tsuki's head snapped up, and mouthed "no…" Kagome gave her a sad nod. "We do not know if any hostages have been taken or they have hidden somewhere but we do know that they are in danger."

"Safaia! Safaia!" They turned and saw a tall woman bearing a resemblance to the Taisho family. "What?... Take care of the CIDs for now." Safaia said, before heading towards the woman she considered her mother. "Mom?"

The woman looked at her and asked what happened. Safaia could see that Sugimi was coming up behind his wife with a worried look along with Inuyasha who looked bored before noticing her. She frowned, and turned to her 'parents' and said "We'll get them out don't worry." She felt a tap on her shoulder and saw Sango who was already all dressed in the bullet proof gear and asked for the plan.

She paused for a moment and said "Do we have the complete blueprint of the building?"

"Yes, we had Kirara pull it up. She is over there by the mobile computers."

"Very well," Safaia said after nodding to the family and begun marching towards the computers. "Let me take a look." She said to Kirara. She sat down and scrolled down the possible entrances and exits of the building and the various spots where the attackers might be. She took notice of the round points and turned towards her gathered team. "I want the same four teams as this morning with the same leads. Shippo," she motioned him over, "Go in here and be on the lookout. The only way in there is with a card, there is it" Shippo looked at her, she just took the card out of her pocket "It's mine, no time to explain. There are two doors, you will take this one but be careful before going out that door, it will lead you to the fire escape stairs, be careful before exiting upon a level, and I trust you know how to keep your team all alive. Your orders are to try to keep the attackers alive but if it comes to it, the order is to kill."

She turned towards the others "The orders are simple. Try to keep them as alive as possible but if it comes to it, the command is to kill on sight. Team B. You will go in by the roof. Don't worry, there is a way to the roof by the neighbouring buildings, you will go into the left one and make your path to the top garbage chute. There will be a metal plaque, take it off and it is a pathway made for these occasions. Go down and when in the Taisho buildings, the orders are the same. Kouga, your team will be recon, take your smaller hand guns out and replace your agent gun. I want you to go in by the front door, there is sure to be people stationed there, try to find out if they have any hostages. Show them that you are vulnerable to them, but hide all of your more obvious weapon well. You three," she continued, motioning to the rookies, "We are back up, we go in after them by the side doors, where the cleaning people usually goes by, we will follow the same demands, un-der-STOOD?!"

"YES, MADAM!" The whole CTU saluted their chef and headed out. Bankotsu, Kagome and Sango looked at Safaia before the head started to walk very fast towards the side of the building. The Taisho building wasn't square, it has cut off corners in diagonals, the whole building seemed to be made of glass, and the side doors were of the same materials so few people would notice the doors. "The CEO's office can only be opened by a certain code. It changes every week, following a particular order that few can figure out. I don't know if these people figured it out or not, but we will be heading up there. The Taisho building serves the same purpose as the Shun building and the blueprints are stored in the office. The blueprints of the antidote as well are in there so you understood the severity of this?" They nodded and started to head up the cleaner's stairs. When they arrived at the top stairs, they walked along the wall before Safaia opened the door slightly and looked for any sign of life. She noticed two attackers at the code station trying to open it, but the only way to do that is by knowing the code or by going all the way down to the hidden panel. She closed the door with no sound and signed what she saw. Kagome and Sango moved to the other corner of the stairs and Kagome made light flash across the hall with her watch and the lighting. She noticed a man coming their way and nodded to Safaia.

They waited until he reached by their door and knocked him out. The other one saw what happened but signalled for people they didn't account for to get them. Safaia crossed her fingers. It was shooting to kill. They heard them coming and busted out shooting at them. They got them all but the one at the station and Kagome saw he was whipping out his gun. She turned hers towards him and shot him in the right arm, and his gun fell. Safaia turned and saw more coming their way. She crossed her fingers again and the shootings began again.

At some point, they had to duck and one of the attackers killed their own as they got the man who was grasping his hand, leaning against the wall. They froze momentarily and that gave the opportunity for the CTU to finish the job. They sped towards the office and Safaia punched in the code. They went inside and saw the two brothers. Kagoem closed the door and it locked itself.

"Sesshomaru! Naraku!" Safaia said, before hugging them briefly and called her subordinates. "Kagome, be on the look out. There is a camera that looks out."

"Yes MADAM!" She went there while Safaia and the two walked towards the blueprint safe. It was hidden under a couch, under the floor. Safaia looked at Sesshomaru and asked him to open it. He put his finger on the small scanner and it opened. Safaia scanned through and closed it again. "We'll reset the scanner" They did just that and all four agents scanned their fingerprints on rotation with Kagome so that it will need all four of their prints to open it.

"Madam, they're coming!" Bankotsu said by the TV as he was the one on rotation. "They're a lot."

With the two women's help, Safaia pushed the couch back in its place before hitting a button hidden inside the couch's armrest. 'How does she know all these places?' they wondered for a brief second. Even the brothers did not know what the button served at, they had just gotten a letter saying that if they needed to change that couch, they were to give the government a call, when they received it. Suddenly, whirring sounds were heard inside the office. And five wood panels slid up to show five rifles with the target set outside, while being hidden from the outside. "Naraku, help us. It is a shoot to kill situation."

The five took up their posts by the guns and started shooting. They looked at the TV and saw them all lying on the floor. Safaia held up a hand, and the three took very small guns out of a compartment of their thick boots. There was a head popping out of the corner and it was looking around. When they saw the bodies, the man came out and walked over them before taking out a gun and looked around. Safaia held up a hand and made a fist.

Kagome put back her gun and headed towards the rifle station. She locked the target on one of his legs and shot. The man tumbled down on the floor and looked around fervently. No one.

He rose again, although stumbling a lot, and reached for the code station. But on order, Kagome had shot his arm. Safaia frowned. She looked at his face, he was familiar. He's… "Kagome!" She whispered, "Aim for his left hand, he's left handed and he knows the code!" Kagome shot twice, missed the first time but made him retract and got his other hand the second time, rendering him unable to punch in the code.

"Who is that?" Asked Sango

"The leader's right hand man."

"How?"

"That tattoo. On his cheek, it's the tattoo of Igor."

"Igor?"

"I looked into the T.R.Shuuryou organization. And if the right hand man is here, they want something badly. Their base has probably been infested."

"Madam? What was the Anthrax poison?" Bankotsu asked, fearing the answer.

She looked at him and bowed her head. They understood and their eyes' widened. Safaia's right hand moved to her Bluetooth like device in her ear, "Team A report."

"We've got them at the middle floors. There are no more coming."

"Team B"

"Same with the top floors."

"Team C"

"Hostages are out and the others captured."

"All teams, is it safe?" she asked.

"No!"

"Kagura? What happened?"

"They found the chute door! There are many of them. And some of them just escaped us. They're heading to the top floor."

Their eyes widened. Safaia looked at the man and saw a walkie Talkie on the floor "Kagome, bullet status."

"We're nearing the end of them. But there are restocks right here."

"Sesshomaru Naraku, I'll need you to stay hidden there please. And please activate the bullet proof blinds."

Blinds activated and the four CTU at their station. They locked their targets and fired, they restocked and fired again. Until everyone was on the floor did they finally stop.

"Team B report!"

"Target apprehended. We've even gotten an address when one of them got scared. He's dead though. Shot by his own."

"Send it to Kirara. We'll be coming down." Turning towards the two brothers, she asked "Is there any exits by here?"

"And now you ask?" Naraku said before turning to his twin,

"There's an elevator that leads to one side of the cleaning doors." The agents looked at him. An elevator inside the office?

They headed that way, with the agents in front of the brothers in case there's an ambush. When the doors opened, they saw a gun pointed at Safaia by coincidence. With their guns in positions already Safaia stopped them from shooting. It was Kanna and Hiten. They nodded to them and they got out safely. When they were back in the crowd, the parents and Inuyasha rushed towards the brothers and they found themselves in the embrace of the parents while Safaia tried to avoid the hug and Inuyasha. The four turned to look at the line of suspects where being escorted out.

"Madam?"

"Yes Kagome?"

"I think we didn't leave anyone alive but that man."

"He's dead…" The three looked at her, "Each of those bullets are government products. They were filled with poison that kills in twenty minutes after entrance… And I told you all to try and keep them alive and we go and kill the most."

Safaia turned towards Sango who looked slightly shaken. "Are you ok?"

"First kill." She said.

"You're taking it better than I would have of have expected."

"First kill Ma'am, not first death"

Safaia nodded before seeing her entire team coming. "Guys?"

"Yes?"

"Entire reports tomorrow at nine on my desk understood?"

"Yes!"

And that was the last thing she said before turning around on instinct and got pulled into a hug by Shina and Sugimi. "Oh Safaia! You saved my sons!"

"Huh-"

"No, I knew you wouldn't let your boyfriend die so easily. And my Sesshomaru is a fighter; I hope you didn't worry-"

"Madam?"

"Yes Shippo"

"You're going out with Mr.Taisho?"

Safaia groaned lightly and Naraku was there to laugh at her, not too shaken up by what he just saw after all, he's a bodyguard and a P.I while Sesshomaru's slightly shaky arm still went around Safaia but he didn't say anything, his mind somewhere else. He couldn't forget how easy it was for Safaia to kill those men. He didn't see the bodies but did not think he could walk down that hall anymore. He faked a smile, and it was that smile that tore off the smile on Naraku's and Safaia's face. They looked at each other and thought 'He couldn't take it.'

Later the day, the CTU were reporting at the office. Safaia was sitting at a desk in front of the big fabric screen with the map of the town projected behind her. Various red dots and green dots were pointed out.

"So far, there are no obvious patterns in dates, name streets or anything of the sort. That address you got from the attacker is now empty." After they left, Safaia had called up another S.W.A.T team to the address but it came up empty. There was equipment there but the place was deserted. And there were bodies lying on the ground. They had the bodies checked, and the result was a pneumonic poisoning. In other words, they inhaled some of the anthrax poison, but not enough for them to be a danger to the outside world yet enough for them to die from it. The poison has long been evaporated into the purified air of the laboratory.

Kagura sat there, watching the map as did the others. "Maybe we were looking for too much."

Safaia turned her head, "What do you mean?"

"We've been looking for patterns concerning the names of the places, the dates of their openings, their clients, but we didn't look for emplacement."

"Emplacement…"

"The satellite map is one of the clearest maps we could get but the way the buildings are built makes that they're not a straight line diagonally. They didn't plan for it, so that is why the dots don't connect."

"Go on" Safaia said, passing her laser pointer to the woman.

Kagura sat up straighter in her chair and pointed the laser at the map. "If we connect the dots vaguely, we get something. Can I get the laser marker please?" Safaia handed it to her. Kagura moved the laser and connected the dots. It was true that it didn't make straight lines but if you look closely, it formed an X. The Northern and the Southern internet cafés connected while the Eastern and the Western ones connected as well. There was one green dot in the middle of the X. "That," Kagura said, pointing to that green point "is the next target."

Safaia looked at the map. "I want someone stationed there as the receptionist everyday. First shift is Shippo's."

For a whole week, they stayed at that café, waiting for their perp but there was no sign of them. It was Sango on duty as she watched the divers clients came through and signed in. She opened the email windows again and saw nothing suspicious. She yawned and smiled when a steaming cup of coffee was placed in front of her by Kagome.

"Nothing?" She whispered, Sango shook her head and quickly signed her to move away. A client was coming their way. The man pulled some money and wrote something on the electronic guestbook pad. She nodded to him and passed him a piece of printed paper with the number of his rent station on it along with the current password. After he went to seat down, Kagome nodded at Sango and left. She went back to her car.

Sango waited a good ten minutes before checking the emails again. She sighed, nothing again. She sat there, greeting other clients who paid and signed in. She took a sip of her still hot coffee and looked around the café. Something caught her eyes then; the man that came in when Kagome was here was looking around suspiciously. She frowned and looked down before taking another sip. She pretended to pinch between her eyes, and turned towards the cabinet behind her. She pulled out a bottle of aspirin and took a white pill and chugged down some water. She put the bottle with the front label towards the man discretely and pressed on the cap slightly as if she was checking if it was really closed well. She turned back to her computer and shook her head slightly as if to shake her headache away.

She checked the emails again and locked on his station. She closed her eyes and sighed. Another pervert. The man was probably scared of people finding out he was checking out pornography on his computer and came here. She opened up a window and sent a small email to Kagome's car computer.

'Hey Kagome,  
It's another pervert that came in and I'm going to run out of Aspirins soon, bring me some next time ok?

Sango'

Her bottle of aspirins was nearly empty but bringing in another bottle of them only meant that her shift is nearly over. She has eaten enough of extra white chocolate today.

Ten minutes later, Kagome came in with a bottle of real aspirins in her hand and what looked like a take out bag with two white Styrofoam box in there along with a bag with two drinks in it. She pulled up a chair from one of the stations and sat down to eat with them. She put the drinks right near the bottle of the aspirin. They ate while chatting silently while greeting clients. Eventually, Sango put the aspirin bottle back in the cabinet along with the new one. Both girls stood out and Sango yawned. "I'm going home now; I don't feel too good. Can you take my shift for today please?" Sango asked her friend.

"Sure, go take some rest." Sango turned back to the cabinet and took both bottles out again and put them in her bag. She pulled her long brown hair out of her tight bun and shook her head a little. Kagome giggled under her hand and Sango looked at her and raised an eyebrow. Kagome nodded towards the stations and Sango turned towards them. She groaned; the guys in the room were looking at her with admiring gazes, or more accurately, they were looking at her slightly arched front. Kagome shook her head and pushed her friend out of there while keeping an eye out on the clients before sitting down and pull out a book and put it where the bottle was. The hard cover was facing the crowd, the pages towards her. She settled her drink near the computer mouse and checked the emails.


	10. Chapter 10

**Angels of mission**

XtopangelX: For some reason, in my earlier chapters I might have forgotten a lot of those; the surname comes before the name in Japan, so from now on, I will try to remember. If I forgot any, feel free to point it out. Oh, unless that name is in other languages of course. So Nakano Junsuke, Nakano surname, Junsukename.

Chapter 9:

Kagome yawned and took a look at her watch. It was nine o'clock, and that was nearly the end of the day, a good thirty minutes and she'll have to go back to the CTU HQ after sending them all the email accounts and sites visited and such. Looking outside the window for a second, she spotted Kanna strolling down the street but ignored her. The golden rule in CTU or any other department actually is that when on a mission, you do NOT know each other.

Sighing, she took another look at her watch before standing up to pack up but the sharp ring of the bell that signalled that the door was opened grabbed her attention. She turned to look at the person. It was a man of around 6 feet probably; he was muscled but looked somehow weak, as if he was being too careful. Kagome turned and frowned but she still said "I'm sorry sir, but we're closing in fifteen minutes"

The prices at this café started from three hundred Yen for a twenty minutes use. "I won't take long." He said in a small voice, once again, Kagome was startled by how different the man was from his stature. She couldn't see his face under the hood of his coat but could see some skin; it was much paler than the somewhat yellow tint of the Asian folks.

She faked a sigh and nodded reluctantly and pushed the electronic guestbook pad towards the man and accepted the money from that gloved hand. Her own hand was covered by an unseen layer of plastic that would keep her prints away from what she touches.

She gave him a paper with the station 20 written in it. It was close enough for her to watch him without him knowing and she could see vaguely what was on his screen but he wouldn't be able to see her because of his turned back. With him being situated in the middle of the place, he had little chances to escape should the CTU bust in from all four of the exit doors of this quite big café.

She smiled slightly and nodded towards the station. She could still see Kanna from the corner of her eye and tapped on her desk slightly as if impatiently waiting for the man to leave.

The man turned around from his chair and watched her; she smiled slightly before turning back to her tapping. He eventually turned around and continued. She looked at her watch 'Ten minutes'

She stood up and started packing again and when she finished with her bag, she sat down and opened a screen. Scrolling through emails, she spotted what she wanted. Hitting send, the whole page and lists were sent to the Headquarters and she pushed a button on her own 'diamond' bracelet. She called out, "Sir?"

The man turned around. "Yes?"

She walked towards him, quickly taking a peek at what he was doing, a normal response for any receptionist in this line, and he quickly minimized his current work window. "We're closing now; I need to turn all the stations off."

"Five more minutes Ma'am and I'll be finished"

Kagome nodded and waited until he turned around before putting her arms around her stomach and turned back. She heard the clicking sound of a mouse and smiled, her head turned slightly and she said "Sir?" 'Time to use that precious information we got from his own men.'

"Yes?" His voice was annoyed.

"Could you stand up please and turn around?"

He looked up immediately, "What?"

She pointed at his feet; there was a white mouse there, just beside his right feet. She noticed a slight jump by that leg and he stood up immediately, his arms straight to his side, his eyes staying on the mouse. He then felt his hands being pulled together. His eyes' widened. "What?"

"Mr. Aleksey Nikolsky, you are hereby under arrest on several counts of attempted murders, breaking and entering, stolen properties and most of all, attempted terrorism. You do not have to say anything but anything you do say will be used in the court of law." Safaia said from behind him after handcuffing him and keeping a strong hold on his arms, Sango and Shippo flanking his side, each holding onto a big muscled arm.

Kagome stood slightly before him by now and bent over to pick up the mouse and turned it over to turn it off. She smiled at the man, "That was probably the best spent three hundred Yens of your life sir."

--

"Sesshomaru," Naraku knocked on the opened door of his twin's home office. "Can I come in?"

The silver haired man looked up and nodded. "Sess, are you okay?"

"Yes, why would you ask that?"

Naraku looked at him "You haven't been back at the office ever since the shooting. You haven't even stepped a foot in that building ever since. You haven't answered any of Safaia's calls and she's worried about you. We're all worried Sesshomaru, why are you closing off from us?"

It was unusual for the dark haired man to speak so emotionally but his brother was probably what he cared most for at the moment. Before either could speak again, their mother rushed into the office without knocking and said "Boys you have to watch this." While opening the TV inside the office, the two brothers looked at each other.

On the screen was a press conference with many decorated police officers sitting on the long table and in the middle was Safaia in her own decorated uniform sitting there.

"Agent Tsuki, is it true that the shootings at the Shun and Taisho buildings were made by the same people?" A reporter asked

"Yes, it is true that-" She was cut off by another who asked about the identity of the culprit.

"I am not in position to divulge the identity of our captive, nor am I in liberty to tell you all why such things happened. But I can say, with all certitude that no more shootings from these people or of this nature will occur in the city."

The officers sitting there were all answering questions one by one, though they were mostly towards the CTU head.

Back in the office, the Taisho were looking at the TV with slight awe. Safaia always looked comfortable in her place. That was what she showed them in this interview. She didn't hesitate in her answers and she was also direct with them.

Sesshomaru looked at the screen and sighed, he had dreamed for quite a while that he would be the one to protect Safaia from harm but it looks like she could defend her self pretty well, if anything, she'll probably be the one who will protect him in the future and that was a blow at his ego. Not only that but the image of her shooting those men so easily, it just couldn't leave his head. He could not see the bodies that he was sure were littering his hall but he could imagine them, even though he escaped by the back elevator, thing that they could of have done in the very beginning!

He sighed while still watching the TV. What was he going to do?

--

Safaia sighed as she leaned back into her comfy office chair. She took a look at her cell phone and sighed, no missed calls. Sesshomaru was not answering her back and Naraku along with herself had a good idea why…

--

Naraku looked at his brother. Their mother just left and it was silence again. "You know you still have to answer me." He said

Sesshomaru looked at him "What do you want me to say? I feel weak, useless. Disgusted?!"

"Disgusted? What are you disgusted at Sesshomaru? What? Is it that Safaia can kill someone? Is that because she didn't blink during the process? Why the hell are you disgusted with us?!"

Sesshomaru looked at his brother. He rarely ever loose his cool, in fact, neither does him but what he just said struck a cord.

"Yes! Yes! I am! I can't take the damn image of her shooting people so easily out of my mind. I can't take that she can kill so easily! That I can't even go into that lobby without thinking about that again! I can't take the fact that I am not enough to protect her, the one I love! That I have to be protected BY her!" Sesshomaru shouted back. A gasp was heard by the door, they turned toward that, and standing there was Safaia and their mother. Safaia's hand was on her mouth but then she closed her eyes and turned to leave. Their mother stood there, eyes wide. She shook her head and went after Safaia. The twins heard a car door slam and watched by the window that gave view towards the drive in. They saw Safaia's Mercedes Benz driving away. Naraku sighed, "I have to go now, but think over it, and before you loose any chances you might have had with her."

He left then, but his mother came in after. He didn't look up to her until she said what she said. "You two are not dating are you?"

He looked up. "Talk to me" she said

--

Safaia was driving away from the mansion and while keeping her eyes on the road, her mind wasn't there. Sighing, she pulled over at the nearest drive in and parked her car. She put her head down on the wheel and closed her eyes. She stayed like that for a while before hearing a knock on the window by her side. She looked and saw a tall man with blond hair and blue eyes. 'Bill?'

She rolled her window down and looked at the man. "Bill?"

The man nodded, "Are you okay Sam?" Samantha was her English name, well, it was Anna Samantha but yeah, that didn't sound too good…

"Yeah…" Bill, well, William Lauriers, was a good friend of hers. She turned her head and found his silver car. He was the psycho-analyst of the CTU and an ex-boyfriend of hers but well, they broke up on good terms. That and the fact that he was married by now make it impossible for them to be back together, well, not that they wanted to either.

William Lauriers had blond hair, blue eyes, and came from Canada, Montréal Québec. "What happened?" He asked, not believing her for one second.

"Nothing."

"I know you Sam; you just don't pull over and lean your head on your wheel for nothing."

"I'm fine, look, I'm pulling out!" Safaia started her car again before stopping it again. "Wait, what are you doing here?"

"Ok, now I know you're not alright."

Safaia frowned, he pointed at the house in front of her and she smiled when she recognized it. It was Bill's house. But that meant… "Why did you ask me why I pulled over? I could have just come visiting you!"

He looked at her with an eyebrow raised.

She looked down for two second then pulled out immediately, making the man leaning on her car almost fall. He shouted after her, and she grinned in her car. Getting back to her flat, she walked in and sat on her couch. She had given her crew the rest of the day free for them to relax before their next case. Thinking about it, she was already having a headache. She headed to her kitchen and opened her fridge. She pulled out some lettuce, cucumbers, and other vegetables but no tomatoes. She hated tomatoes. She took out two eggs and started to boil them. She cut the vegetables and everything and put them in a bowl. She opened the fridge again to look for her salad dressing and found none. 'Well, I have to make it now.' She started to look for the ingredients but she was missing something. 'Olive oil… Well have to buy some now.'

She turned off her stove and put the eggs under cold water before going to the market. When she came back, she started to cut her boiled eggs and put them on the salad. She started on the dressing and was about to start with the steak when her doorbell rang.

She frowned and wiped her hands and went to open the door. She was surprised to see Sesshomaru at the door. "Um, Hi?"

"We need to talk."

--

Naraku sat at his office, staring at the young man in front of him. He had dark brown/black hair up in a ponytail like but it was spiky, and he had eyes similar to his sister. Sango, actually, Bankotsu had asked him to take in this young man and he did not regret saying yes. This is the first time he met the guy but he was full of potential, if only in the way he held his head high when he entered the office even though his eyes betrayed a slight bit of anxiety he must be feeling, 'hmm, we'll have to deal with that later.'

"Kohaku Taijiya?"

"Yes, sir." He said. Naraku smirked, 'obedient too eh?'

"You do know I only took you in as a favour for your sister and her friends?"

Kohaku was able to hide his flinch at the last moment. He hated the fact that he had to rely on his sister to have gotten this opportunity, but he was glad nonetheless, though hearing it from his current boss made him feel small.

"Yes, sir"

"You go on with your yes sirs and I'll think you're in the force." Naraku said in a professionally teasing tone, if that even exists.

Kohaku looked at Naraku. "We do the same job."

Naraku's eyes opened up wide then narrowed. "Let's put one thing clear. We are not the police. We do not save everyone. We save those who paid us and those close to us. That is the first rule of being a body guard. The first rule of a P.I is that we are observers, not heroes."

The younger male in the room looked at the older one and nodded albeit hesitantly in the beginning. "Very well, at least you now know that I won't go easy on you because Sango helped you. I have a current case on my hand. I need you to find me some information on a certain Nakano Junsuke…"

--

Sesshomaru drove back home, heart less heavy and feeling light headed. He just talked to Safaia about what was on his heart ever since then and she KISSED him and called him an idiot. Though he deserved that… He spent the rest of the day at her place, after all, she was cooking supper and one more steak to cook wasn't going to kill her.

Sighing, he snapped out of his reveries when he got a call. "Sesshomaru Taisho speaking" he said when he pressed the handset.

"Son, it's your father."

"Of course, what is it?"

"Your half-brother is- Wait, are you driving?"

"Yes why? What did my pathetic little-?"

"Sesshomaru!"

"What did he do this time?"

"I'll wait until you get home to tell you."

Sesshomaru frowned. What did his pathetic little half-blooded brother did this time around? He mused over it until he thought back to Safaia. Wait, did that mean they were going out now? For real, not for pretend-

He pulled over on his family mansion drive way and walked in the house to be greeted by servants. He nodded to them and asked them where his father was. They told him that he was in the living room. He went there and was greeted by the sight of his father holding his forehead and his mother glaring at the youngest Taisho.

"What did he do?" asked a voice behind him. It was Naraku, so he was called back too.

The elders curved their heads towards their sons and sighed. Sugimi looked at his wife and she sighed. "Inuyasha here lost his job, his place and his honour."

Inuyasha immediately yelled "I did not loose my honour!"

His father pushed him back into his seat and grounded out that he will respect his mother. "Pffft, she's not my mother."

All three Taisho turned their heads toward him and glared hard but the only female in the family stopped them before anything. "It does not matter he does not see me as his mother. I don't see him as a Taisho either." Sugimi's eyes widened. "No love, don't do this."

"Oh but I will. You see you little despicable moocher, without my agreement of you entering the family will, you will not get a cent of Sugimi's will."

The youngest silver haired male in the room immediately stood up. "What?!"

"You heard me. Without my approval, you will not get a cent."

"What did he do?" asked both twins at the same time.

"He came here asking for his father to give him his well due part of our will to him now because he lost his job and his place. Oh, and we had to let him mooch off our place as well?! Oh, hell no!" The woman was a very peaceful woman but even she couldn't stand the boy.

The twins glared at their younger sib- younger acquaintance, he has enough guts to ask for such things. Sugimi sighed, "If it is so, you will need the approval of the sons that came out of our lawful marriage to agree-"

"We agree." And there goes Sugimi's last chances that Inuyasha might be able to survive in the wilderness of the city on his own. On his nuptials were clearly stated that any children born out of wedlock in their family can see themselves being refused their heritage if the wife/husband and the eldest son or sons in this case agree to, in plain words, kick him off the family tree.

"Inuyasha, I am sorry"

"We're not" chimed three voices

"But you are hereby removed from our family tree and will not get a cent of our will. Please remove yourself from the Taisho grounds or the police will be called."

--

Inuyasha sat wide eyed in the taxi, the shock not having left him yet. This current cab was paid by his father, said that was the last dispense he'll make for his count. Then he growled, scaring the driver, it was all the fault of that bitch and her sons. He was supposed to get his FAIR part of the will; he was supposed to be freaking rich!

He told the cab to stop and left without paying, that part was already done. He looked at the building in front of him. Renkotsu's place, last chance. He rang the bell and someone came to answer the door and he was surprised to see the one that made him loose his job. "What are you doing here?!" He yelled out

Kagome stood at the door, looking at him strangely. Bankotsu came in behind her and asked "What's with the yelling?"

"Dunno," Kagome said, turning back to go inside "Deal with him, Suikotsu's calling, someone probably burned the water again" She smiled.

Inuyasha stood there, with his eyes wide, 'What's with today?'

"Who are you?" Asked Inuyasha

"I'm Bankotsu. Ren's older brother." Bankotsu said "And I already know who you are. What do you want?"

"Huh… I need to see Renkotsu…"

Bankotsu nodded, and called for his sibling. Though instead of him coming, it was a much younger boy that looked like that woman and said "Ren's in the loot, what?"

"Sota, go in there and tell Ren to get his ass out of the loot, and to hurry his ass here. He got one of the Taisho's here"

"Sure. REN GET YOUR ASS OUT HERE RIGHT NOW!" He yelled.

"Sota?"

"Yes?"

"You know what go in and tell someone something means right? IT DOES NOT MEAN YELL-"

"BANK!" A voice came from inside "Stop freaking yelling. You're scaring little Suigetsu!" It was Kagome and Suigetsu was Suikotsu's son with his wife, Hana.

Bankotsu scratched the back of his head sheepishly and that was when Renkotsu came out.

"What?"

"The Taisho brat is here for you…" Inuyasha was going to protest but Renkotsu had looked at him with a look that meant shut up.

The two others went back inside.

"What do you want Inuyasha?"

"Huh, can I come in?"

"I don't think it's a good idea. All my siblings are inside and-"

"You mean that bitch is your sister?"

"Bitch?"

"Yeah. Black hair and blue eyes, ring a bell?"

Inuyasha got a punch to the face, "Leave Inuyasha, you do not call Kagome a bitch in front of any of us"

"She made me loose my freaking job!"

"She's my half-sister."

Renkotsu went to close the door but Inuyasha stopped it "I need a place to crash-"

"No"

"I don't have anywhere to go"

"Go to your parent's, now leave-"

"They disowned me! That bitch-"

"Shut Up!" A voice came from inside, it was strangely feminine while masculine at the same time "Don't you dare insult Safaia's mother-in-law to be in front of us!"

"Jakotsu!" Sounded different voices

"What?"

"Guys! Go back inside" Renkotsu said "Jeez, you'd think you're watching a drama show or something."

He heard some giggling in the back, probably Rin, Kagome, Hana and Suigetsu. "I'm sorry Inuyasha, I can't take you in. Half of my brothers live here and they really don't like you."

"They never met you-"

"They just did."

Renkotsu closed the door after that. Inuyasha leaned against the wall and slid down. There goes his last chance. He stood up and wandered the streets. He stopped in front of a public park and saw benches. 'I might as well sleep here for tonight. My bags are surely going to b thrown out tomorrow by my landlord.'

--

Miroku and his buddies were working the valet station. A luxurious car pulled up and out came a poorly dressed man, one of his friends as well. The customer came out the doors of the restaurant and looked at the man. His hand came out and the busboy dropped the keys in it with both of his hands, bowing low. The customer went to sit in his car and frowned at the floor of his car.

He waved the man over and pointed to the floor. "What is that?"

"Huh. Dirt, sir?"

"Exactly, so what is it doing in MY car?" He shouted at the man. Miroku immediately came over, "Is there a problem Sir?"

"Yes, your man here put dirt on my floor and refuses to clean it."

"I didn't-"

"Hachi- I'm sorry sir, I'll get right to it."

Miroku leaned down and cleaned the dirt and stood back up. "There you go sir, I'm sorry for the inconvenience." The customer looked at it and sneered at them before leaving in his car.

"Miroku-sama! I didn't refuse to. Stupid rich men thinking that they own us and-"

"Hachi, you should learn by now that the client is always right." Miroku sighed. "That was the last customer. The restaurant is closing. We can leave now."

Miroku and the others disbanded and they walked back to their respective home. The next morning found them in a restaurant like café that was normally very cheap. The whole bunch of them looked like a gang with their bleached or dyed hair, piercing and clothing, sitting at various tables, with no manners whatsoever; one had his leg on his chair and the other leg on the floor, sagging in his chair!

They were regulars at this place so the boss wasn't scared of them. He knew them to be a nice bunch of valets and though nothing. Miroku was talking to Hachi when he heard some commotions at one of the corners. He looked around and found where the commotion was coming from. The boss who was also a waiter was arguing with one of the customers. He squinted and recognized the man. 'Inuyasha Taisho, our soccer team captain back in High School.' He listened to their argument.

"What do you mean 969.32 yen for the set? It says that starting at 9 o'clock that set was at 557.32 yen!"

"It is, but you ordered your meal at 7 o'clock and only called for your bill now!"

"And so?"

"We count from when you order!"

"I should call the cops!"

"So should I!"

Miroku came in then "Hey Boss, I'll pay his bill."

Inuyasha looked at him and raised an eyebrow. "I'm straight." He said after the boss left with the money.

Miroku laughed, "I see, you don't remember me. It's Miroku, you know, in the soccer team."

"Houshi?"

"Yeah"

--

Kagome was at her apartment cooking breakfast. She yawned a little, she got home quite late yesterday. That little get together at Renkotsu's and the other's place was great but oh so tiring. It was good seeing all of them again though, she had work this afternoon. Madam wanted to see her for something.

--

A few months ago, Safaia was standing on a roof of a high building somewhere. A tall man dressed in professional attire came behind her. "Madam Tsuki"

She turned around and nodded at him. She frowned, he looked worried. "Ibiki?"

Ibiki looked at her and said, "You promised that I'll get to leave town after this. I need to leave now! I think he's onto me."

"No he's not, we haven't caught wind of him finding about anything. I promise you will be able to leave Tokyo right after this. But for now, I need you at his side!"

A few days ago from the present time, Ibiki was crouched behind a rice paper wall, clutching his bleeding arm. He was shot. He was breathing loudly and tried to control it when he heard footsteps coming his way. It was no use, the room was lighted and the rice paper was thin so that you'll see what was on the other side. Shots sounded through the small rice papered building.


	11. Chapter 11

**Angels of mission**

XtopangelX: –Reading Angels of missions from the start and groans- Why do I always? - -Turns around and see the readers- Hey! –scratches the back of her head- Hey guys, huh… I have been writing wrong AGAIN! Why do I always do that, and I double check too, well triple check in some cases. I REALLY need a BETA! Anyone interested? Send me an email!

Some errors would be making Rin a Shichinintai-related character when she's supposed to be the negotiator and that Shiori was supposed to make an appearance in the T. mission! GRRRR!!!! So as it is, Rin the negotiator will stay herself and Rin the Shichinintai forensic will become Ayumi. About Shiori, well, there were various time skips in the story so yeah.

Also, in this chapter, thoughts can be easily identified so there was no need to mark them all. Anyways, enjoy the next chapter! –Smiles innocently then mumbles- hopefully with no errors in this one…

Chapter 10:

Safaia closed her eyes. Once again, she was standing in the morgue, claiming another death in her team. She slowly walked out of the cold room and walked towards the parking lot. 'I should have granted him the leave when he asked. He TOLD me that he was at the brink of being discovered!'

----------------------------------

Her cell phone rang when she was in her office. "Safaia Tsuki speaking"

"Agent Tsuki?"

"Yes?"

"It is Yume from the ME"

At that, a bad feeling over came the CTU. "Yes?"

"We have found a body. We do not know who he is but your card was found in a secret pocket of his suit. Could you please come to the Forensics department right now?"

Safaia felt a lump in her throat, 'please don't let it be…' "I'll be there in half an hour."

----------------------------------

She knocked on her own Head's door. "Come in"

He looked up from the file he was reading when she opened the door. He smiled slightly and nodded to her, "Agent Tsuki?" he greeted/asked at her sombre face. "Is there something wrong? It's not with the T. case is it?"

"No sir"

"Then what is it?"

"My… My… Morino Ibiki is currently at the morgue… And"

"The morgue? He's an undercover agent; he should not be coming to recognize a body at this time. Safaia, have him- Safaia?"

Safaia had closed her eyes. "He isn't recognizing a body. He's the body…"

Sir Ryuka, named Ryuka Ichi, became silent; his eyes were wide before closing too.

"I should have granted the leave when he asked for it a few months ago or he wouldn't be dead…"

"Safaia, I'm the one who ordered him to stay there remember? I forbade you to grant him that leave." Sir Ryuka said, sighing. "He has no family left, is that right?"

"No sir, he had no family left but a wife."

Ryuka looked at her "We'll give him a state funeral and his wife… His wife will get like every other widows of the Country the death compensation" Safaia opened her mouth to protest but he held up a hand. "Also, I want you to be the one who would inform her, I want her to know before the official letter arrives in a week's time." She nodded "And… Make sure she's taken care of… I remember now, Anko…"

He took a breath. "Now the question is, do we send another agent in so soon?"

------------------------------

The medical report in Safaia's hand stated that Ibiki has been dead for at least a good three days before he was found. There were at least ten bullets in the man. Even if the bullet in his heart had not been fatal, he would of have bled to death… There is no proof that he was killed by the man he was spying on. All the casings at the scene have been collected and sent to the forensics.

She had called Kagome yesterday and asked her to come by today in the afternoon. They were given more days of break in the end but she was at her office.

-----------------------------

Safaia's P.O.V

"We'll give him a state funeral. Now the question is, do we send another agent in so soon?" Ryuka asked.

I froze. Can I send another one of my people in there? So soon… Ibiki just died and…

"I… I'm not… I don't know sir." I said, back straight and tensed. My tone was formal. It was easy to see that I wasn't completely here. That is my auto-pilot mode.

"Safaia… Think about it. We can't let the case go like that and we can't risk another life that way. Maybe send a worker this time?"

"A worker?"

"Yes… It's clear that another henchman is not going to work. A worker, such as a secretary or everyday faceless employee might work. They'll be inconspicuous and a wall flower."

"I guess…"

End of P.O.V

----------------------------

A knock on her door snapped the Madam out of her thoughts. 'I guess she's here. It is now or never.' "Come in."

Safaia opened the file on her desktop, Ibiki's file. 'Why did I send my interrogation specialist there? Now I lost him…' Sighing she turned to her computer again and delete the file she was looking at.

The door opened and Kagome entered the office. She stood there waiting for permission to sit down. Safaia lifted her head and motioned with a nod the seat in front of her.

"You asked to see me Madam?" Kagome asked.

"Can you please wait a minute Officer Higurashi?" Safaia asked. Kagome frowned before replying affirmatively, she has never called her Officer Higurashi before. Did she do something wrong?

Safaia walked out of her office and walked into the break room. She took a deep breath and sat down. 'Can I do it?'

She looked at the billboard. A picture of Ibiki has been added an hour ago, by herself. He was smiling with his wife in his arms. His wife, Anko was also an officer. She had went to see the now widow after her meeting with Ryuka and had to tell her the news. It was heart-breaking. Anko was a tough woman, and she has never cried in front of anyone, probably not even Ibiki but to see her break down today…

'I'll have to do this, if only to avenge this proud man.'

Safaia walked back to the office, and stood at the cadre of the door. She racked her throat and a worried Kagome turned towards her. "Follow me."

Kagome stood behind her superior worried. They marched towards the parking lot and went in Safaia's car.

'Where are we going?' Kagome thought.

They pulled to a stop after about half an hour of a tensed and silent ride. They pulled up at the Central Headquarters where the ME office and the Forensics department was located. "What are we doing here?" Kagome asked.

"You'll see."

They walked in and two women standing at the reception scanned them. They were obviously armed. But so were they. "Call Yume from the ME. Tell her that Madam Tsuki is here for the latest case."

The first receptionist nodded. And took a brief glance at me, "She's with me" Safaia said.

They went up after they got the nod. Walking in the elevator, the older of the two women noticed the younger one's anxiety. "Kagome…" she started "What you are going to see today, nobody can know about it, understood?" 'Way to comfort her Safaia…'

They went to the morgue. 'What is happening?'

In the cold room, a short woman in her thirties was standing beside a covered examination table. When the two came in, she immediately lowered the white cover and Kagome saw an extremely scarred dead man. 'Oh God…'

"This is Morino Ibiki. He… Yume, can you? ..." Safaia asked the medic who nodded. Yume left the morgue and Safaia turned back towards Kagome and continued. "This man was my undercover beside one of the biggest mobster of this century. He was discovered a few days ago, dead. I… I was given the choice to send someone else in the mission but as a worker this time."… "I… I.I didn't know if I should. Truthfully, I still didn't know by the time you walked in my office before… But then I went in the break room to take a breath when you came in I saw a picture of him and his wife and I thought, if not only for avenging him… That is the worst thought the police can have but I couldn't help it… So Kagome… Can you find it in your heart to accept this mission that could very well kill you?"

--------------------------

Kagome's P.O.V

I didn't know what to do, so I froze. My body stopped, and I don't think what shocked me most. The fact that Madam Tsuki just confessed that she wanted me to take this mission; this life threatening mission, to avenge her lost comrade or the fact that I was actually considering it. That I was actually going along with the same stream thought as of her. That I believed what she said, the way she saw it. Then, my body relaxed and my mouth moved before my mind registered what it was saying.

"I can…"

Madam Tsuki looked at me and then, she was Safaia. "Are you sure Kagome?"

"Yes Safaia, I am."

End of P.O.V

-------------------------

Safaia took a deep breath, "Very well. Follow me back to the office where the official documents are." another breath later "Kagome?" The younger of the two looked up. "Thank you."

------------------------

Sesshomaru sat in his office working like always.

"Mr. Taisho?" came from the intercom, it was his secretary.

"Yes Hikari?" Sesshomaru said

"Your twelve o'clock, Mr. Suzuki is here to see you." Hikari said through the intercom

"Send him in." Sesshomaru said, before standing up and tying his suit's button and looks up to the door when it was opened by his employee. He extended his hand to the man walking in. He was accompanied by two bodyguards, both tall and menacing, at least, to most people. Mr. Suzuki himself was a man of average height, with jet black hair and brown eyes, not bad looking but he didn't have the beauty of the Taisho brothers. He was an average man with a lot of money.

There was always something fishy about the man, but only on behalf of his father was Sesshomaru doing business with him. The man was always protected, and he was jumpy, well, not a lot but enough to be suspicious. His ways of dealings are mostly unethical and they often did not meet at the same level, but as well the man was dealing with Sesshomaru on behalf of his father too.

Their fathers were great friends and the Suzuki father and son were two completely different individuals.

-------------------

Kagome was in her apartment, sitting on one of the couches. In between her hands; the folder concerning her latest mission was. She was holding it with little strength; it looked ready to fall down at any time. Sighing she tightened her hold on it and opened it. Scanning the folder, a crease of worry came upon her brow. She was a fresh out grad student of the Oxford University of Law. She knew NOTHING about law! The most she knew were what she experienced in court in the few cases she had to participate in because she was on the job when whatever crime she was testifying in occurred. And that only consisted in saying her point of view, getting asked a few questions and then bye, she's home again.

Shutting her eyes tightly for a second, she was back reading the file. She will be working as the suspect's lawyer secretary. They would be working in the same building. She would have to get as many information as possible. "Try not to make contact with any of his guards, especially the head guard; Herman" Safaia had noted beside the order.

Suzuki, Katsu

Father: Suzuki, Katashi

Mother: Suzuki/Sato, Suzu

Age: 36 years old

Height: 5" 6, which is actual, average height of a man in Asia (I checked)

Weight: 154 lbs

Eye Color: Brown

Hair Color: Black

Profession: President of Suzuki Corps

Groaning, she laid her head on the couch… And they had to go to this stupid ball the government were hosting in honour of their MARVELOUS arrest. Sometimes she wondered if it was the wife of the person in charge that just wanted to primp up…

-----------------------------------------------

Safaia headed inside the gigantic ballroom. Why did she even agree to come to this ball, since when does the police department host events such as this? Groaning slightly, she nodded slightly to Kagome and Sango who were both already inside and talking to their dates. Sesshomaru tightened his arm around her and murmured slightly "C'mon we don't even have to stay for long, let's get this over with."

She was wearing a beautiful black and white two pieces gown. The top was an off shoulder solid black that was tight around her chest and waist but fell off her shoulders gracefully. The bottom was a white skirt that flowed to the floor. Black lines were woven into the silky material from the top left side to diminish gradually into the bottom right. They couldn't see her black high heel sandals underneath. She had a black clutch bag with white linings and her long straight black hair was in an intricate style on top of her head with two transparent chopsticks sticking out, some of her hair was curled to hand out from the bun and she had curly side bangs too. Her jewellery was composed of hanging black earrings with small diamonds here and there and a hanging necklace of the same style.

Looking at Kagome, she noticed that the spy was wearing a loose dress. The 70's inspired dress started from the neck, were a turquoise silk band was snugly tight around the neck and the silky material just seemed to flow around her figure from that band. It stopped just above the knees; the silky material was composed of vertical striped, going from the neck to the knees. The striped alternated from white to turquoise. She wore white boots that only went to her ankles. A gold hear was hanging from the. Her usually curly hair were straightened and pulled into a high ponytail. She had a white bag, rectangular in from with a golden metal strap. Her jewellery consisted of big white thick hoops and matching bangles around both wrists. She looked as she was stepping out of a 70's movie.

Lastly, Sango was wearing a blood red gown. It was a corset like top, no sleeves or straps, only a corset with intricate black designs woven her and there. The bottom part was just as long as Safaia's own bottom in a solid blood red color only there was a long line that came from her right knee to the bottom showing her red strap heels. She was also holding a clutch modeled after her dress; blood red with black lines here and there. She let her long hair down but she curled it loosely, giving them a natural curly effect. She had a pendant with black ruby studs. The pendant was made of various rubies to form a heart. A ruby bracelet was hanging loosely on her left wrist. On both arms, she was wearing silk blood red gloves that went past her elbows.

Kagome's date was Naraku, ironically, because she swore she heard the man mention that he had something to do tonight. And Sango's date was currently Bankotsu, who was ogling some girl that was at the bar.

All the major works in the Japanese government were there including their Prime Minister and Emperor. She could spot out Midoriko, Kaede, Kagura, Kanna, and the rest of her department. Their unit's profiler was there too; which just happens to be Rumiko.

Stepping down the long Imperial staircase, some people's eyes were on her. Others were on the couple behind me and such. Her whole unit were there. Even Hakudoshi was there. She also saw Ayame in her emerald dress hanging on Kouga's arm waving delicately at her. She sighed again, oh right, they had to be following all the proper etiquette too… Wait was Jakotsu wearing a suit? Oh god, that was a first…

She heard a chuckle behind her. "What are you laughing at?"

"You look… cute?" he asked-answered.

"Hm?"

"You just looked annoyed back there. It was funny. Oh look Naraku is coming"

Indeed the darker brother was walking towards them with Kagome on his arm.

"Hi" All four said at the same time. They looked at each other and laughed. Sango and Bankotsu had joined the by then and were looking at them weirdly.

"Not even going to ask" said Bankotsu. "Hey what is HE doing here?" They all turned towards the stair and saw Kikyo and Inuyasha making their way down. "But I thought only the higher ups and our unit were invited?"

"They invited the CID departments too. Both units will be there. But it seems most are fashionably late." Safaia said, looking at the odd couple. She had to admit that Kikyo's dress looked good… on anyone but her. It was royal blue, which was defiantly not her color even though royal blue went well on pale skin normally, and it flowed to the floor loosely from her waist. But the problem was that the woman was skinny, very skinny. So the dress looked two sizes too big on her instead of looking good. There was a black belt around her waist, but it only emphasizes her thinness. Kikyo had definitely chosen the wrong dress for her. Inuyasha walked down the stairs as if he owned the place, in his black tuxedo, white undershirt and black tie. But he just looked out of place. Next to waltz in were Hojo and his date, a modest looking girl in a black cocktail dress. Then walked in the rest of the Shichinintai and their dates, all dressed chicly.

"So Naraku, I thought you were busy tonight?" Safaia asked her best friend.

"Well, I was! This beautiful lady here had asked me to go to this event with her already."

Kagome blushed under Safaia's playful stare, though the latter had lost her smile for a second when she looked at Kagome. "Beautiful lady huh? Anything you two want to fill me on?"

Kagome sputtered some almost silent nonsense before blushing again. Naraku laughed beside her, "She meant that no there's nothing going on here. But this little lady is a shy little thing isn't she?"

Kagome blushed again, but this time she said "Oh stop it! You're making me blush and I do NOT blush!" She pouted then, and her entourage just laughed quietly again.

The lights suddenly dimmed and a light shone on Sir Ryuka who was up on stage with Kaede, the Prime Minister and the Emperor. He racked his throat, calling out to silence everyone out there.

"Attention please"

Everyone finally looked at him. "We are here tonight to celebrate the arrest of a terrorist cell here in our dear country. We will have to give thanks to our CTU unit who are all present here" Everyone clapped politely. "Now, I'll give the mike to our Prime Minister"

The Prime minister made his own thank you speech followed by Kaede. When the Emperor stood up, everyone in the room bowed deeply. He made his speech, which also consisted of a thank you part. "Now, I have the pleasure to reward all the members of the CTU unit with a medal of bravery and wit. Please welcome onto the stage Madam Tsuki Safaia," Safaia took about two minutes to cross the giant ballroom and its masses of people to accept the medal around her neck. Its pin counter part would be place officially on her official coat in a few moths time. After their undercover mission with Kagome, this event was not public, but they still feared leaks since the pin receiver list of names were to be posted on the newspaper.

The list continued as followed in alphabetical order.

At the end of the ceremony, everyone was directed to the dining room where they were all sat around giant red and gold round tables. The CTU unit and their dates were seated at tables in the front of the room. On the slightly more elevated part were the much higher ups and the royals.

An entrée of Miso soup was placed at their places along with a small plate of shrimp and vegetables tempura and a plate of beef sashimi. They only indulged in the food after wiping their hands in a hot towel provided for them. They picked up their chopsticks or spoons only afterwards. They had a small dipping dish with Soya sauce in there.

They made small conversation while waitresses and waiters moved to put small dishes meant for Sake in front of them. After the entrées were done and taken away, they moved in again to pour Sake in their dishes. Another while after, the Emperor made a toast to the success of their mission again and everyone drank from their Sake dishes, taking only small sips.

There were now a many small dishes placed in front of them. Various plates of different meals meant for a single person occupied the space of eating. There were a bowl of udon in front of them, along with oden, sushi and sashimi, Sekihan; red rice, and various more traditional plates and more common meals.

For dessert they had dango and karumetou(1) with green tea. Throughout the dinner were various small speeches and toasts from the elevated stage. There were also more Sake being poured, but never to the demand of someone, that was against etiquette.

"And you said we didn't have to stay for long?" Safaia whispered to Sesshomaru after yet another speech.

"You're the one who should of have known that this would have been traditional."

"Whatever!" she whispered again before smiling brightly to a waiter who was pouring her Sake again. 'He's trying to get me drunk or what?' It was customary to finish even the last grain of rice in her plate so she had to drink all the Sake she was served as well. At least, Safaia had a good alcohol tolerance, as did all of her agents. It was one thing she tested before admitting them. Then she remembered she didn't have her three new agents tested on that peculiar point. She quickly looked at them; they were at her table, and sighed relieved, they were holding up. Though Bankotsu seemed to be laughing slightly, why though?

Near the end, most people were dancing, which included Sesshomaru and Safaia. It was almost an order only never said. They were waltzing near Midoriko and her husband. She was wearing a one shoulder only dress, but it wasn't a strap, but it was draped over one shoulder to fall lightly and wrapped on her chest and waist. Then from the same style of draped material, the fabric hugged her hips and legs until it reached the bottom of her dress, at her knees, the dress was a soft silvery white color, clashing with the intense style of the dress. She had white pumps and her hair was loose around her. All four slowly waltzed out of the dance floor and sat down at one of the ballroom tables.

"It's been a while Sesshomaru."

"Yes it has Mido, how is everything?"

"Oh same as always. Nothing special but…" she trailed off. Safaia and Sesshomaru looked at her, not knowing to frown or not, you could never know with her if she was going to tell you something happy or sad. And truthfully, neither was in a good state to take something sad right now.

"I'm pregnant!!!"

Safaia immediately jumped up, in her long gown, to hug her friend as Sesshomaru was quick to congratulate the soon to be father.

"Oh my god!! How far are you along?"

"Three months, I found out yesterday!"

"I'm so happy for you!"

After the happy news, in which Naraku walked in and gave his own congratulations to the soon to be parents, the soirée was ended and they were all headed home. It was surprising that Inuyasha hadn't tried to approach Safaia tonight but it was all the better for her. He probably didn't want to talk to either Naraku or Sesshomaru. The two of them had told her what happened and she didn't know whether to pity him or to laugh at him. She was a hard cop but she was a sensitive woman…

In the end, she settled on laughing at him, he deserved it, with what he said to her surrogate parents. Kagome also told her what happened with the youngest Taisho at Renkotsu's apartment and that just made her laugh, no pity there. Though she couldn't help but wonder where he was living now. He was probably mooching off one of his long time no see friends. If only she knew how true that was.

-------------------

The day after the ball, it was the beginning of Kagome's next mission. Everyone was called in sooner than they were supposed to be. After briefing them, they all complied to this mission and Kagome's transformation from being a tomboyish woman to a sophisticated law secretary begun.

Her normally loose curly hair was neatly styled and she was told that someone was going to do her hair every morning. She had been given a pair of personalized glasses with thin frames and mostly useless lenses and also a pair of contact lenses in case. A whole new wardrobe was being fitted for her, going from business suits to few gowns in case she had to accompany the lawyer to certain events. The lawyer was single, so he usually took his secretaries to balls.

She also had a manicure and several more fittings for shoes, casual clothing (in case again) and she had a new phone.

After her physical transformation was complete, a specialist was coming to help her memorize all those law terms and facts. She would be as bright as any lawyer by the time they would be done with her.

And after that, she was told that she was schedules for an interview the next afternoon.

Kagome now went by a new name, and a completely new life. She had a new home, was slightly well off and was a law graduate.

Watanabe, Ai

Father: Watanabe Yuudai, deceased

Mother: Satou Miyu, deceased

Age: 24 years old

Siblings: None

Profession: Recent Law graduate

Eye color: Blue

Hair color: Black

----------------

1: Brown sugar cake


	12. Chapter 12

**Angels of missions**

Chapter 8:

Hair in a strict bun and clad in a tight business suit, Kagome took a deep breath; here she was in front of the Suzuki building. It was time for her interview… 'Am I ready? Am I even prepared…?' She must have spent five minutes just looking at the tall glass building with hesitation. Some passers might have thought her a new employee, another would have thought her a tourist if not for her clothes and the last ones just thought her lunatic.

She took a step toward the entrance but stopped almost immediately. The target was coming out of his building. Everyone around him that was wearing working clothes stopped and bowed, some deeper than others. She herself bowed only slightly when he passed her, not giving her a single glance. She stood back up in time to catch a glimpse at Herman, the head bodyguard. He was a tall man, dressed neatly in a black suit over his toned muscle. His jet black hair and dark eyes completed with a constant frown and suspicious glance made him an extremely scary man.

'Hopefully, there will be no need of confronting the man… He's scary…' Kagome thought

She walked toward the building and stepped in it. She faced no surprised to see that the interior of the building was as astounding as the outside. The Suzuki corporations were quite well known, even though the work of the son was much less appreciated than Senior Suzuki.

She headed towards the directory in the center of the lobby; as instructed by Safaia, if she immediately knew where to go would look suspicious. First rule; always know your surroundings or appear to do so, in certain cases, reverse. She let her finger glide slightly on the glass cover before heading towards the reception. The blonde receptionist looked at her questioningly. "Can I help you, ma'am?"

"Um, I have a job interview with Mr. Nobu Kai"

"Name please?"

"Watanabe, Ai"

"Please wait"

While the receptionist was calling upstairs, Kagome took in the obviously foreign woman, Safaia did tell her that Suzuki liked employing the best, whether in looks or in work so she was to expect no surprise that a lot of his employees would be foreign, he had western tastes…

"Please head up to his office please. Mr. Nobu is waiting for you." She said, handing her the visitor slip.

'Wasn't she supposed to tell me the floors?' Maybe they weren't all that much the best…

After sliding the coded pass in the machine, she made her way to the fifth story, fact that she memorized the past day, and headed towards the Law department. Taking another deep breath she walked in the place and looked around. People looked up from their work to peek at her before going back to work. In a corner office, a man came out. He was wearing a suit like everyone else, but his seemed more expensive. He was average looking, some might called him good looking but no one would say that he was ugly. He was also Mr. Nobu Kai, a renowned lawyer with an extensive pro file, and also, to few person's knowledge, a dirty cheat.

"Ahh Miss Watanabe, please come in!"

Kagome did not miss the once over he gave her, and certainly not the lasting passing over of her chest area. This man was going to be her bane when she works here.

"Please sit down Miss Watanabe" He told her after she entered his office. "I have read your résumé, quite impressive I must say. A graduate from Oxford Law! It has been quite a while since we have had that qualified staff on our side."

"But I have heard that everyone who works here is a genius in their field." Second rule; a little flattery will get you far, with an egocentric.

The man smiled widely at her words, "Ah that is true! But an Oxford graduated is an honour for any employer. Now a few questions before we go?"

Third rule; always smile.

Kagome gave him a small polite smile that he obviously liked, if his own was anything to go by.

"What is your interest in this firm?"

'Keep smiling Kagome' "I aim to gain experience…"

Their interview went for a good twenty minutes before Kagome could leave the office. Turning around, she bowed to show respect to the man and made true of the last rule; a little bit of cleavage works even better than flattery with this type of man. She was going to work here tomorrow…

Walking back downstairs, she headed towards the reception to give them back their visitor pass. She walked down the busy street towards an empty one, where a company small truck was parked. The back doors opened after she knocked, and Safaia was standing in a fully equipped high tech spying lab.

Inside were Safaia, Kirara and Bankotsu.

"That went perfectly." Safaia told her, after she got in the back of the truck. Safaia moved to take the hair pin away from Kagome's bun, and a clothes pin away from the jacket. It was what normally would of have been an earpiece, it ended being put into a hairclip, and a camera.

Kagome loosened her hair and smiled nervously. "I was scared to mess up so I memorized the four rules when dealing with that kind of guy."

"What four rules?" Bankotsu asked

Kagome, Safaia and Kirara smirked and said all together, "First rule; always know your surroundings or appear to do so, in certain case, reverse. Second rule; a little flattery will get you far, with an egocentric. Third rule: always smile. Fourth: A little cleavage gets you even further than your flattery"

Bankotsu stared at the three women and shook his head, "I'll never understand women"

"That why you're single dear step-brother"

"And so are you dear step-sister!"

Both stuck their tongues at each other, much to the amusement of their leader and their comp. tech. "Kirara, Bankotsu, head to the front of the truck."

Both agents quickly left.

"Kagome?"

"Yes?"

"Kidding aside, you'll never answer to Kagome unless you are in this truck understood? Higurashi Kagome no longer exists in the records. You have never been a police officer in your life"

Kagome nodded, "Now leave."

Kagome nodded again and did not salute as she would have normally done. Safaia nodded too. Hopping out of the truck, she watched it leave and resumed her walk down the street.

It was maybe a street or two down the road when she started to hear screams. Her instinct acted up and she ran towards an alley to find a man holding a bruised of woman forcefully. "Hey!" She yelled out "Leave her alone!"

The man turned towards her and charged. He took a pocket knife out of his pockets and ran towards her. She avoided the stab and quickly kicked him in the stomach, but he made her fall with a swipe of his leg.

"Stop!" All three, including the cowering woman, looked at the entrance of the alley. Safaia was standing there, looking down right furious. The rapist and the woman both stood up and bowed. "Madam!"

Kagome looked at them in surprise and quickly turned back to Madam Tsuki.

"You two leave!"

"Yes Madam!"

After they left, the older of the two looked at the younger. "What were you thinking?"

"I just-"

"If anyone saw that, you might have put this whole mission in jeopardy. I will say it one more time. Higurashi Kagome the cop does not exist! You are Watanabe Ai, a lawyer's secretary! I will pull you out of this mission if this happens again UNDERSTOOD?!"

Kagome meekly nodded under her superior's fury… Should she say this person's fury, she didn't exist in her life anymore.

"Something happens like that again, you be a good citizen and call the police! Now leave!"

She slowly walked past Safaia and continued her march towards her new home. She had also received a new car, a dark green Bentley Continental, a supposed gift from my well off grandparents that are now gone as well. Something makes me think that this car was only for show, it was probably a rent that they changed the license plate.

Today, she didn't feel like driving her new car. She was already stressed for the interview, and there was a lot of traffic at this time of the day…

Walking inside her new place, she looked around and stared at the couch. Pristine white, it was obviously new. Oh well, she was supposed to have just came back from studying at Oxford. Her new condo looked luxurious because of her supposed background. That was not Kagome that was Ai…

She sunk into her white couch and sighed. Unlocking a secret compartment under her coffee table, her glass and marble coffee table, she pulled out several folders. One was about Suzuki junior, the other on herself and the third on the lawyer. Then she pulled out another folder on the company and all of its mergers and allies. Those were many, including the Taisho corps and the bodyguard agency that Naraku owns.

Kagome flipped through the files before hearing the buzzer go off. She approached the panel and pressed a red button. "Watanabe Ai." She answered.

"Miss Watanabe, there is a man here to see you. His name is Taisho Naraku"

Kagome frowned, what was he doing here? He wasn't supposed to know where she lived. Then she remembered that every secretary and boss in the company had a bodyguard or at least had a security system installed in their home.

"Send him in Jack" She said, pressing the button again.

"Very well Miss Watanabe"

Kagome scrambled to hide the folders and typed a quick message with her personal cell phone, not the new one, to Madam Tsuki, stating that Naraku was here and what should she do. Her answer was that she was already informed of whom they would send, the CTU had pulled strings and found ways to have Naraku as her bodyguard. She finished reading her text just in time to hear the knock on her door. Naraku has arrived.

"Hello Miss Watanabe" Naraku was greeting her formally, and she understood why. There was a valet standing by the elevator looking at them, well, leering was the word. He probably thought that there was something happening between the two of them.

"Mr. Taisho, please come in. I'm guessing that this means I got the job."

After Naraku walked in and she shut the door, nothing could be heard from outside, it was soundproof, after Kagome pressed the button of course.

"Now, that just made that valet of yours suspicious."

"First that valet isn't mine, and let him think what he wants… So how are we going to do this?"

"It was either a security system, including cameras that would be monitored by the company or a bodyguard with a chance of it being me."

"You know, you get much too involve in our cases"

"You can't get rid of me Ai"

"Trust me I've tried" Ai said, laughing before both of them turned serious. "But seriously, how is this going to go down?"

"Easy, I'll practically move in, see the two bedrooms? My things would be here by tomorrow. Those CTU agents will come by for your daily makeover" he said that with a smirk "And I'll be accompanying you to work, and after I drop you off, you go to work. I will be there at lunch time if you go out so remember to call me, I'm not supposed to know that and I'll be there after lunch. Any major events, I will be following you including balls. But not as your date this time."

They both laughed remembering the government ball they went to. "Remember me to tell Safaia what I'm doing next time I decline her offer. Anyways, I won't be there sunglass and slicked hair typical bodyguard, I'll stay very far. Most of the bodyguards in this company are employees themselves, they pose as such. Others will do like me, watch from afar, or only pick up after work. We will be using your Bentley."

"Just admit you want to drive it"

"But I already have one in black might I add"

"Oh shut up you!"

----------------------------

Safaia sat behind her desk. It was crazy all the time she spent at the office these days; one would think she had no other things to do in life. In truth, she had no other things to do in her life before her heart to heart with her now boyfriend Sesshomaru. She smiled lightly at the thought of her silver haired Adonis. She probably would of have never realised her feelings by herself, she was just no good with relationships…

Her phone beeped, it was a text from Kagome. She frowned, what happened? She quickly opened the text and sighed in relief. The connections went through. She quickly replied. Naraku was going to be Kagome's bodyguard. Very well, that could only make their jobs easier. Hopefully, Kagome won't do anything to give her up, and with Naraku there, she only hopes that Naraku was good at damage control.

She sighed; the head bodyguard of Suzuki was, unfortunately, a freelancer. He doesn't work for Naraku. It wasn't that easy…

--------------------------

Sango propped herself on her elbows. She was lying on her bed, flipping through a magazine. Today was her day off; her only one in the next few months. Sighing, she was bored. There was nothing to do on her day off… Why did she even apply for it? Oh right, she was exhausted. With Kagome's big mission and everything, she felt overwhelm even though she wasn't the spy involved. Looking out the open window, she saw that it was a nice day. 'Why not go for a walk? It could calm me…'

Making up her mind, she grabbed her sneakers, put them on and then grabbed a light jacket, making her way down the building. Taking in the sun, she made her way towards the nearest park around. She wasn't paying much attention to her surroundings…

Entering said park, she made a bee-line for the swings. Sitting down on one, she looked around, it was weird. The park was never empty…

Shrugging her shoulder lightly, she continued her inspection of the park. Apart from its emptiness, there seemed to be nothing out of ordinary. It's probably the cop in her that was suspicious. Looking around one last time, she sank into the swing, and began swinging up. It brought back memories of her childhood. When they were younger, her parents would bring Kohaku and herself to the park and swing them as high as they could. Needless to say that they both always headed towards their father, he was just that much stronger than their mother who was no weak woman. Unfortunately, their parents died when she was 14 years old and Kohaku was 8 years old, in a shooting. They were at the wrong place at the wrong time. That's probably what prompted both of the Taijiya to head into the security department.

Stopping her swing abruptly, she felt tears come to her eyes. She raised her brother alone. Since she was only 14, they were both placed under their uncle's care, but he was never home so she basically took care of her brother. Wiping the tears out of her eyes, she stood up, she needed to leave.

Taking a step towards the exit, she ran into a hard chest. She mumbled a quick sorry, and would of have left but a hand stopped her. A hand that was holding a Kleenex… She looked up to see who it was and was startled to see the same man that almost messed up her entrance test. She huffed, and ran past the man, glaring at him.

------------------------------

Miroku stood there, dumbfounded, 'What just happened?'

He saw a crying woman and tended to the woman a Kleenex, that wasn't aggressing or anything like that right? It's not like he groped her though… Wait… He remembers her. She's the one he almost ran into that day! No wonders she was glaring at him. He ran after her on an impulse, forgetting that he was supposed to meet Inuyasha here. Too late though, she was a fast runner and was already gone from sight.

Sighing, he slowly walked back to the park, finally remembering that he had to meet Inuyasha there. His ex-captain was job-hunting and probably came back with nothing. Miroku wasn't stupid. It was almost too obvious that the man didn't really care that he was in his old team. He needed a place to crash and Miroku was there at the right time. Should he be anyone else, he would of have kicked him out but Miroku was a good man. He will let the silver haired man stay but only for so long…

"So Inuyasha, were you hired?"

He only got a glare in return.

------------------------

That night, Sesshomaru pulled up to Safaia's building, and headed up to her flat. He nodded to the security guard there, who was now used to seeing the man coming to her flat. He rang the bell and waited for his girlfriend to come out. The door opened to reveal Safaia putting on earrings with one hand only. She looked at him and smiled, "Come in, I'm almost ready."

She ran back into her room and came out with her thicker coat and a pair of black killer high heels. 'How does she walk in these things?'

He took in her appearance; she was wearing a white silky one shoulder Greek styled shirt with and tight black tight skirt that went to her knees. Her foot were bare but she was holding her heels. She looked beautiful as always.

"You finished drooling?" Safaia asked her boyfriend, who, contrary to any one else who would of have blushed, smirked and approached her. He planted a kiss on her bare lips, she didn't put any lipstick yet, and said against them, "When you have such a beautiful woman as yours, you stare as long as you can…"

Safaia melted against him and in the kiss. "I could say the same thing about you. You do look quite dashing in this outfit of yours."

He was wearing a black silk dress shirt that contrasted very well with his pale skin and a pair of black slacks that covered his black shiny shoes slightly. He also had on a black jacket. "We even match!" Safaia said.

He kissed her once more and led her out of her flat. She didn't have to lock it because of the electronic system. When they walked towards the elevator, and its doors opened, she was shock to see Uryu in it. The man looked at the two of them and practically snarled. "You're mine!" he growled out.

'How dares he?' Safaia thought before narrowing her eyes. "I'm not yours Uryu."

"You are-" Behind Uryu, stood Ryoku, Midoriko's husband, who they somehow missed seeing that Uryu was standing there, and grabbed the obstructing man's shoulder. Just then, the doors to the elevators slammed shut.

The couple looked at each other before nodding. They turned towards the stairs and quickly made their way down. When they arrived at the parking lot, they weren't panting but quite excited. It was mostly adrenaline though. They both wonder what Ryoku would do with Uryu. He wouldn't hurt him, he was a cop after all but still, they were curious.

It wasn't long until the elevator's door opened again. Ryoku walked out, grinning, Uryu nowhere in sight. He walked towards them with s kip in his steps.

"What did you do?" Safaia asked, "You look too happy."

"Oh nothing but a good tongue lashing!" He said "But that is not why I came to see you, though I didn't expect to catch that show. Where are you two going?"

"I have a reservation at our usual restaurant" Sesshomaru said. "Why are you here then?"

"Oh, Midoriko has just chosen the godparents"

The couple looked at each other and smiled. They would of have completed his sentence but he looked so happy. "We've chosen you two!!"

Safaia smiled even brighter and stepped to hug her childhood friend. "Thank you so much" she whispered in his ear, before stepping back for the two men to thank each other.

-------------------------------

Kagome sank back into her bed that night, her new and unfamiliar bed. She sighed; she has talked with Naraku about the ways things would go during this mission of hers. It took almost all day, and they had to call in food at the end of the night. She found the man very charming but wasn't too sure…

She has never had a boyfriend before and honestly, she wasn't looking for one either. Plus, there were no way this sophisticated man would ever even go for her; she was a tomboy, a grown up one but a tomboy nonetheless.

Staring at her alarm clock, she saw that it was eleven already. She has been told to get to work at nine tomorrow; a regular 9 to 5 job… She was so far from the truth.

'Better get to sleep, it wouldn't do to go to your first day of work with black rings under your eyes, it wouldn't do at all…' Kagome thought to herself.

Closing her eyes, the blue eyed woman tried to drift off to sleep but it just wouldn't come. Sighing again, she did the next best thing. She made her way to her desk and picked up her Ipod and lay back down on her bed. She put the earphones in her ear, put the device on shuffle and closed her eyes. She slowly drifted off to sleep.

------------------------------

Naraku was staring at his ceiling, clad only in his boxer. He thought about the woman sleeping across the hall. She was a fiery one that is for sure. She obviously would of have refused a bodyguard or any form of security if she wasn't on the job herself.

This brings this whole thing back to him. If it wasn't for Safaia, would he have taken this job? His company was only linked to that man's because of their fathers; he never takes on a job himself for him… Was that too suspicious? Problem was; it probably was, Suzuki, Katsu will probably get mad too; Naraku had refused to be his bodyguard, hence Herman, a man not connected to his agency.

He really had better find an excuse when questions come. Great, he will have to talk to Safaia about it. It's not that he didn't want to see his best friend, it just that, she had gotten irritable these days. People don't see it, but he could. You would think that getting Sesshomaru would calm her down but this whole thing just stressed her more.

And that was another thing too; Safaia was the chief of the CTU, which was no secret. His association with her was not unknown either, especially now that his brother was dating her, so it is another thing to be considered. Now why is he only thinking about this now instead of when Safaia called?

Taking one last sigh, he closed his eyes and let sleep take him. Hopefully, tomorrow would be less confusing for everyone.

----------------------------

A whole new day, it was a whole new day…

Naraku was sitting at the dining table with a coffee and the newspaper. Kagome looked at the clock on the wall, it showed six o'clock.

"You went out?" Kagome asked, looking at the newspaper,

"I went for a jog. I go everyday."

"Oh"

Kagome walked around the kitchen and saw that the coffee machine still had a lot of coffee. She poured herself some and opened the fridge to get some milk and the cabinet for sugar.

"How are you going to do this today? At Suzuki?" Naraku asked, from the doorway.

"Play it cool I guess. It will be like any another job I had before, just with a whole lot more danger…"

"I guess, remember, I'm driving you there and back, just call me when you are going to go out ok?"

"Sure… Why do I have the feeling there aren't many employee with a bodyguard?"

Naraku chuckles "They must not like one more person living with them. They must be living with someone already"

"Yes well… A security system completed by cameras isn't much better."

"It's the lesser of the two evils there Ai, the lesser of the two evils…" Naraku trailed off

They stayed silent afterwards, until it was time to go to work. They made their way silently down the building and headed to Ai's Bentley. It was hopefully the start of a brand new day…

------------------------------------

"Madam?" Koga called out to Safaia, who was in the truck again, in her seat. She was looking at the small screen connected to the camera device in the Bentley. "Permission to speak freely?"

Safaia frowned slightly, "Of course, what is it Koga?"

"Safaia, you were really harsh on Kagome yesterday?"

"You weren't there yesterday…"

"I didn't have to be, one of the two agents is part of my family remember? Maybe it's true that she shouldn't have broken out in a fight and called the police but, if I remember well, you did the same thing on your own big undercover case. I was with you Safaia."

"Koga… This isn't just about that, it's-"

"This all brings back to Ibiki I know that! But stressing her won't be helping her, and neither would be scaring her into the role."

"I'm not scaring her into anything!"

"Don't you think I know what you did? I know you Safaia! You guilt people into doing what you think is need to be done!" Safaia looked at her officer in shock "You have gotten your way with this, unwind would you?"

"I-"

"I have spoken freely Madam."

Safaia looked at Koga, and closed her eyes, "Koga…" She bit her lips; it was an old habit for when she felt guilty. Seeing that, Koga smiled, "Safaia, we're friends before colleagues; I care for you and for Kagome now that she has integrated our little family."

Safaia smiled, and went to hug the man, "Thank you Koga, I think I needed that reality check…"

"You're welcome, cousin."


End file.
